You Mean The World To Me BCH!
by ana1210
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha, but when they return for Christian's and Lissa's Wedding what will Rose do? Will they hook up or will Rose stay with Adrian.
1. Jealousy

**A/N: This is my first Vampire Academy FF. So don't be too mean if you don't like it, but as always reviews are appreciated whether you like it or not. Thanks.**

I had promised that I would go on a date with Adrian. It went okay. He was his usually self. Being ostentatious. I had to admit it but I actually had fun. I did still love Dimitri, but if he wanted to flaunt that he was happy with Tasha Ozera then I would do the same.

Adrian took me to a classy restaurant. We had food that I could barely pronounce so he ordered for me. It was fun just to relax a little and not think about everything that was going on. Lissa tried to keep her feelings intact but she would slip once in a while and I would slip in for a short time.

Adrian was allowed to take me out of campus as long as I was back by 6'o' Clock. I did have to keep an eye on Lissa. His guardian had to come but at least I could let my guard down for a while, until I found out that Dimitri had to come along. Since I am an academy student a guardian from the school had to come along. I argued a while but let it go since I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go if an Academy guardian didn't come along.

We were driving back to the Academy. Adrian's guardian, Alex, was driving. Dimitri sat in the back. It was weird because I sat in the middle and Adrian was on one side of me and Dimitri was on the other. Once we reached the Academy, Alex opened Adrian's side of the car and Adrian held out his hand to help me out. I took it because I noticed Dimitri had gotten out of the car and was watching. We were walking over to Adrian's guest room. He stood outside his door and opened it. He turned around and looked at me.

"Did you enjoy your night?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as honestly as I could. It was okay but I still wanted Dimitri. I noticed and not for the first time tonight that Adrian was looking at my lips and for some strange reason I was looking at his. I took a step forward and searched his eyes if this was okay. He was confused but searched my eyes as well. I stood on my toes, put my arm around his neck and pulled his head to me. I kissed him passionately which was a big surprise. Was he compelling me?

I stepped back but I reluctantly pulled my hand down. "Bye." I turned around and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned slightly but continued to walk. Dimitri matched his stride with mine.

"What do you want?" I asked him on the way to my room.

"Nothing . . . much, but I do have to take you to your headquarters." I rolled my eyes and I think he noticed.

"I know how to get to my room on my own."

"I know that." He said as if it was obvious. Of course it was obvious. I couldn't help but look at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking down at me, he seemed confused. I wonder what he wants. I reached my door and opened it; I stepped in and put my bag and keys on the table near the door. I stood in the doorway and look at him.

"Did you ask Headmistress Kirova if you could come to this outing?" He looked surprised at first and then averted his eyes from my patronizing stare.

He sighed and began. "Yes, I did but only because everyone had a shift and I was the only one free." He was lying I could tell but I decided not to persist him on that fact any more. I looked at his eyes and saw what I hadn't felt for a while. I felt that same lust and love that drew me to him in the first place. I took a step forward.

"Why did you walk me to my room?" I wanted to kiss him so I had to keep the conversation going.

"Because I am a guardian and I went on the trip and I am obliged to make sure the student that went along is fine and in her room."

"Sure it is." I said sarcastically.

"Don't give me that. Don't turn this into something it's not." He said rudely. He was trying to keep his anger intact.

"Me! I am not. Don't accuse me . . ." My complaining was abruptly stopped when someone's lips had met mine. I was being pushed against a wall. One hand slid into my hair and the other held me against the wall. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. I didn't want to but I had to prove that I didn't want him. It was hard to pull away because I was being pressed against the wall. I tried again and this time I ended up hitting my head against the wall. I put my hands on his chest and pulled away. He moved the hand that was in my hair over to my waist.

"Why'd you kiss me back?" He asked curious but upset.  
"Why'd you kiss me in the first place?" He didn't answer he just pressed me against the wall and kissed me again. This time he was the one to pull away. Seriously what's wrong with this dude? He let go of me, turned around and walked away without a word. I went into my room, changed and went to sleep.


	2. Training

**Hey, guys. What'd you think of the first chapter? Hope you liked it. Please R&R and I'm sure you all know that I don't own Vampire Academy. Enjoy.**

I woke up a little dazed. I had training to go to. Tasha was only going to leave at the end of the semester which was a few weeks away. Dimitri decided to keep up my trainings because he was still here and because I had a hell of a lot to learn. I jumped out of bed and got changed into my training gear.

The hallways were empty because no one would be up for a couple of hours. Dimitri had to add extra hours because I had to run, build up my muscles, fight and train to use the stake in different ways. I walked over to the gym that we used every day for training. I walked in and saw Dimitri stretched out on the floor reading on of his boring Western novel books. Seriously this gut had some weird habits. I started laughing. He looked up, expression curious but then went to that mask that he always wore in training. I did the reps and weights he wanted me to do. For once he joined in. He had some serious muscle on those arms of his; oh I could feel them around my body . . . _Stop. _I mentally chastised myself. He finished before me but waited for me to finish. We did some training and finished off with a run. He ran with. I was ahead of him but I knew he was letting me.

"Want to make this interesting?" I turned slightly and smiled while speeding up. I could hear him catching up. It was a constant competition he was ahead, I was ahead and it would change constantly. I was pushing myself. At one time I was ahead, I looked down and realised my laces were untied, I tripped over them. I saw Dimitri's had reached out to grab me but he fell in the process. I fell on top of him.

He groaned a little. I realised our bodies were aligned with each others. I was so close to his lips if I could lean down just a little bit. . . _No_ I was mentally punching myself. I struggled to get up. I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself off the ground. Dimitri's hand reached out and he pulled me down. My lips touched his and it was instinct to kiss him. He hands were around my waist and mine were in his hair. I pulled away got up and walked away. Freaking hell this guy has issues. Can't he just leave me alone?

**A/N: Looks like Dimitri still loves Rose. R & R. Thanks.**


	3. Gone

Nothing much happened for a few days. I trained with Dimitri. He hadn't kissed me since. Adrian and I hung out a couple of time and went on a few dates. Adrian taught Lissa all he could about spirit and vice versa. I was happy I was with friends and I hadn't gotten into too much trouble. Christian and I were getting closer –friend wise –. I found out that he like a few thing that I liked like; Linkin Park, Muse, Doctor Who, Smallville and a few other things.

One day I went to see Lissa. She was having a serious conversation with Christian. "Is everything okay?" I asked when I reached them.

"Rose . . . we need to talk." I went with Lissa to her room.

"What's wrong?" I tried to feel her emotions, she was worried, concerned and something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Dimitri's leaving tomorrow with Tasha, she just came by and said bye to Christian. He was upset but understood." I was shocked but, I knew it was coming but not this soon. I tried to keep my face expressionless like Dimitri but, I think I slipped. I got up.

"Thanks for telling me." I walked towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" I wasn't really sure but hell I needed to do something.

"I just need sometime alone. I won't do anything stupid. I promise." I opened the door and left. I found myself going towards Dimitri's room. I went over to the door and knocked. Tasha opened the door. I was about to scowl but kept it from escaping. "Hey Rose. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to Dimitri about . . . about some training techniques." I wasn't about to tell her the truth so I came up with a lie.

"Oh, Dimika's not here, he went out, but I don't know where."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." I turned around and left. It was now past curfew but I didn't care. I went the long way to my dorm. I was walking along in the darkness when I bumped into someone's chest. I stepped back and looked at who I bumped into. It was Adrian.

"Adrian? Hi." He sighed in relief.

"Where have you been? I was so worried. When I found out I went to your dorm and you weren't there. I thought you might have done something."

"No. I just went for a walk after I found out. I just needed to be alone." I interrupted. Adrian walked me over to a chair. He sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Listen," he began. "I know you still love him of sorts and I'm not going to force you into this relationship of ours. I do want you but I want you to be happy. I'm here for you and if you want I will be here for you when he goes. I know you're going to hate it but I'm going to be here for you no matter who you love."

A few tears escaped my eyes. He wiped them away with the tip of his finger. He hugged me and I cried into his chest soaking his shirt. I was breathing heavily and still crying. He was trying to sooth me and was constantly whispering reassuring words. It was getting late and I would get into deep trouble for this. I let go of Adrian and looked at him. I pulled him down to kiss me. I broke the kiss, thanked him and walked away.

I went to my and took a shower to calm myself. I didn't realise I was shaking. I finished in the shower and got dress. I hoped into bed.

I was half asleep when someone knocked at my door. It was at least three hours past curfew. I got up and went to the door but didn't open it.

"Rose. Are you awake?" A familiar Russian voice said. It was Dimitri. I didn't open the door. I didn't want to talk to him. Instead I slid down the door and sat against it.

"Come on, Rose. We need to talk. Roza," The way he said my name in Russian tempted me so much to open the door but I didn't. I couldn't. He sighed giving up and walked away.

I woke up with a sore back. I realised I slept on the floor last night. The memory came rushing back. I got up and hoped in the shower. I changed into my training clothes. I decided to go to training early. I didn't know if he had left already but, I wasn't about to let my life go to tatters because of some guy. I tied my hair up and went to the gym. I didn't walk in; instead I started running outside like I normally did. I did all my laps and then went inside. I didn't realise that I started crying when I was running. I wiped the tears away. I did a double take when I saw Dimitri. He started punching a punching bag. He seemed so angry. He was wearing shorts and a singlet that was moulded to his upper body, God was it made to fit him. I couldn't look away.

I walked over to my bag and grabbed my water and took a gulp while looking at him.

He turned around and was in a battle position. He relaxed when he realised it was me. "God!" He breathed. "Roza, you scared me. What are you doing here?" The way he said my name still sent chills down my spine.

"Training." I said it like it was obvious.

"We need to talk." I walked into the light of the gym. He was about to turn around and continue punching when he did a double take. "Roza," he breathed. I felt another tear escape my eyes that were full of tears but I wouldn't let them escape. He walked over to me."Rose, what happened? Why are you crying?" He said while wiping away the tear that had escape with his finger tip.

"Nothing and I don't want to talk about it especially not to the person that is causing. . ." I said rudely but, I cut myself off before I would tell him anything else. _Shit,_ I mentally slapped myself for telling it was his fault for me crying. I looked him in the eyes. He seemed so upset he didn't hide his emotions.

"I . . . I caused this?" He asked in a distressed voice. I didn't say anything I just looked at the floor. "Rose look at me." I didn't. I didn't want him to see my eyes filled with tears. "Rose." He begged. I still didn't look up. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from escaping.

I felt something grab my chin and pull it up slightly. I kept my eyes closed. I felt someone kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes abruptly. Dimitri was pulling my chin up for him to see my expression. A few more tears had escaped my eyes. Had he kissed me or did I imagine it? I think I'll go with the latter.

"What?" I yelled. "Okay, you made Rose Hathaway cry. Do you want a clap? Do you want a medal? Huh, go have your happy life with Tasha Ozera and the see her become Tasha Belikov and then see a stupid baby and you'll become a stupid father" I pulled out of his grasp on my chin. I walk away toward the door.

"Rose." I turned around and took a step toward him.

"What Dimitri? What?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He strode toward me grabbed one of my arms and one side of my face and kissed me. I kissed him back he walked me towards the wall. I pulled away. I knew this was going to hurt more once he was gone. "Don't do that." I growled. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the gym and then ran to my room. By the end of the day he was gone.

**A/N: What'd you think? Do you think Rose should punch Dimitri or what? Hope you like it. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas.**


	4. The Party

Life was passing me by and I didn't even realise. I had already graduated a few weeks after _He _left. I came top of my class especially in combat fighting and staking. Everyone stayed at the Academy until the end of the school year. Lissa asked me to be her guardian and I said I'd have to think about it. I truly did want to be happy, but most of the time I was weeping or not even smiling. Most night I would cry myself to sleep.

One night I was in my room reading a book. I know, me reading, what's wrong with me.

"Rose can I come in?" Lissa asked while opening my door. I motioned for her to come in. She sat in front of me and she placed a bag next to her. I put the book down and looked at her. "Listen, I know you've had a rough couple weeks but Christian and Eddie are hosting this graduation party and all guardians can come since it will be their last night to have fun like this." She smiled and pulled a dress out of the bag she brought. It was a blue dress that showed some of my curves but not all. It covered everything. Lissa knew I wasn't in the mood to go extreme Rose today. I got up and changed. Lissa did my hair and makeup.

I had an awesome night but I didn't smile much and I didn't consume much alcohol like I would have if I was under different circumstances.

I woke up in the dorm that held the party, with a hangover. Did I really drink that much? I got up and went to Lissa dorm. She let me in.

"What the hell happened last night?" I asked confused.

"Don't you remember Rose?" Lissa asked concerned.

"No, am I meant to." I sat on the edge of her bed.

"You went all out. You drank a lot of alcohol, and when I say a lot I really mean it. Even Adrian was surprised and it takes quite a bit to do that. You made out with Adrian and a few other guys. We dragged you away from the party but I guess you went back."

"That explains me waking up in someone else's dorm." I went back to my dorm and changed. I packed clothes because I had accepted Lissa's offer. How could I not? I mean with the bond and everything. I couldn't let it go to waste.

Later that day Lissa, Christian, Eddie and I left to go to the royal court. Eddie was Christian's guardian and I was Lissa's. We were placed in guest head quarters for now until details were finalized. I had become a little boring over time. I didn't want to do much anymore. I tried to be happy, but it would hurt. Everyone understood my pain but barely knew why I was so upset. Eddie and I started doing our own training sessions just to keep up our strength and stamina. It was nothing like _his _training sessions but at least it was keeping my thoughts of him for a period of time.

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little short but wait till the next one there's going to be quite a bit of action. Do you like the story line so far? Please review flames are welcomed. Next chapter will be up soon. Just thinking of what might happen. What do you guys want to see happen let me know and I'll get back to you and –last thing I promise- thank you to everyone who reviews I really appreciate it. You guys make me want to write more to your heart's content. Enjoy and review.**


	5. Two Years Later

It had been two years since I left the Academy. I tried to forget about _him_. Adrian came back to the Court and was teaching Lissa about spirit while his Aunt wasn't watching. Lissa, Christian and Adrian had this party to go to tonight which meant Eddie and I had to go. I didn't mind the parties so much now as long I was with Lissa I was happy.

I was in my room fixing my things for tonight and Lissa came in.

"Hey I found this great dress for you to wear!" She said while skipping over to me. She took it out of the bag. It was red, strapless and backless.

"Lissa I can't it'll ruin my reputation." She had a begging face.

"Please for me and if people talk bad then I'll never make you wear it again."

"Fine."

"Go put it on." I walked over to the bathroom and put on the dress; it moulded my curves perfectly and showed cleavage. It was amazing, it was made for me. I walked out and Lissa face went from excited to stunned.

"W-O-W," she dragged out "I didn't know it would look that good. If I did I would have worn it." She came over to me and hugged me. "Now let's curl your hair, you haven't done that in a long time." Lissa got my curling tongs out. I sat on a chair and she started curling my hair. About half an hour later she was done, she then moved on to makeup. My eyes shadow was blue which complimented the dress and my lips stick made my lips look plush and kissable. I straightened Lissa's hair and I did her makeup. We were opposites with the hair today. I laughed and grabbed my bag which had my stake in it.

Lissa and I left the room and went over to the party hall. I stepped in and people were dancing and conversing. I went with Lissa over to where Christians was standing. I was on high alert because I always was at parties. I looked around assessing the party and then turned back to Lissa and Christian. Christian had a microphone in one hand and was looking deep in to Lissa's eyes. What was he doing?

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Everyone turned to the middle of the dance floor where Christian was with one knee on the floor looking up to Lissa. "Lissa I love you and I want to be with you until my heart stops beating." He stopped and pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it. There was a ring in the box. It was a silver ring with a diamond on it. "Vasilisa Dragomir would you do me the proud honour of becoming my wife."

She nodded "Yes." He stood up and kissed her. He pulled back, pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her second last finger on her left hand. She kissed him again and I started to clap and everyone followed suit. Some were even roaring and whistling. Lissa pulled away and I went up to them to congratulate them.

"Didn't see that coming." I said surprised.

"I know right." I pulled her hand up to look at her ring. It suited her so well and fit perfectly.

"Wow, its beautiful just like you." I said to her. She blushed lightly.

"Thanks." I pulled her into a hug. I pulled away and focused on someone behind me. It couldn't be. I started breathing heavily. "Rose, Rose." Lissa started shaking me. "What's wrong?" she was so concerned and I could feel her concern flooded to me through the bond. I pulled away from her grip and left the reception. I ran outside. I knew I should have stayed to guard her but, I need to get away. I couldn't stand seeing him again. I sat down on a chair outside. I kept an eye on Lissa to make sure she was okay.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Eddie asked. He came and sat next to me.

"Um . . . just needed a breather it was getting crowded in there."

"Rose don't lie to me. You don't run away from anything. What's wrong?"  
"I . . . I'm fine. I'll be in there soon. Go keep an eye on your charge and on mine please." He left without another word, but I knew if I didn't go back in soon the party would come out to check on me and I didn't want that.

"Shouldn't you be protecting your own charge instead of getting other people to do it?"

"Who are you to tell me how to guard the princess?" I want to stand and yell but I didn't want him to see me. From what I could tell he couldn't recognise me.

"Are you guarding Vasilisa? You should be in there not out here." He said in shock. That was my last straw. I stood up fuming by now.

"Yeah and who are you to tell me about guarding. You should be protecting Natasha, should you not?" I yelled at him. Dimitri was shocked to see me. Recognition covered his face. He realised who I was.

"Rose," was the only word that escaped his lips. Oh those lips I shouldn't be looking at them. I pulled myself out of my reverie and mentally kicked myself for looking at his lips. His eyes were roaming my body from head to toe. Was he checking me out? He stepped toward me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you."

"Of course you didn't. I'm quite shocked you recognised me since you left without a good bye." I said my words full of acid and sarcasm. I turned around, not wanting to talk to him anymore and went inside to find Lissa and apologize.

I saw her by a table getting some food. "Lissa." I called out. She turned and looked at me a little upset. "I'm sorry, it wasn't you–."

"I know, he's here. Don't worry. If you want you can go." She interrupted.

'No, I'm your guardian and if that entails seeing_ him, _once in a while then so be it."

"Oh, Rose I'm so happy about your self-control because, I thought you should know that Tasha is staying at the court for my wedding." I couldn't see anything anymore. Everything went black.

When I came around, I opened my eyes, and focused on the person in front of me. It was Lissa and Adrian. "Rose." They both said in unison and with a sigh of relief. I felt warm hands on my back I was leaning on someone's chest. I sat up and saw who had been holding me. It was Dimitri, I flinched and stood up.

"I'm fine. " I said to Lissa and Adrian.

"Rose, you just collapsed. You don't know how worried I was. Are you sure? Maybe we should leave."

"No, I'm fine. When have I ever hidden something from you? If it happens again I promise we'll see the court doctor and I'll go back to my dorm." I reassured her.

The rest of the night I had people checking up on me and Eddie hardly let me keep an eye on Lissa.

At the end of the party we went back to our dorms. Lissa and Christian shared a dorm which was next to mine. Eddie was in his own dorm on the other side of the happy couple and I was on the other side. Mine was a bigger room that could fit two people but I had it to myself and there was only one king size bed in the room. I said goodnight to Eddie and congratulated the happy couple again before going to my dorm.

I was in the shower when someone knocked on my door. It was late. Who would want to see me at this time? I put a towel on and opened the door. There stood a matron of the court with Dimitri Belikov behind her.

**A/N: Cliff hanger. You'll have to wait until the next chapter to see what Dimitri wants. Hope you like it. Review and enjoy the next chapter. Thanks, love you all. **


	6. Share Room

**A/N: Hey how are you? Do you like the story? I'm not sure how far this will go and I'm not sure how it will end but if you have any ideas or you want it to go in a specific way, let me know. Thanks. R&R please. Or PM they are appreciated. **

"Rosemarie, sorry to bother you," She began taking in my wet state and me in a towel. "Ms Ozera is staying opposite your room and Guardian Belikov needs a room to stay in. Your room is the only one on this level that is a shared room." _Are you fucking kidding me? Man I'll sleep outside rather than sleep in the same room as him. Fuck, kill me now. _ Dude, she completely forgot about the one bed part!

I stepped aside. "If I must."

"Thank you, Rosemarie." She said as she left and Dimitri walked in. I went over to my bed.

"Thanks Rose." He closed the door after him and locked the door._ What the hell was he thinking? I wasn't going to touch him, No way._ _Maybe just a little,_ _No, _I yelled at myself for being so weak.

"I'm going to finish up in the bathroom and then it's all yours." I said while walking to the bathroom. I closed the door. I opened the draw that I put my pyjamas in. _Fuck. _I didn't have anything that wasn't sexy. Did I have to pack just _Victoria's Secret_? I pulled out a black one and put it on. I knew I shouldn't but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while he's here. Piss him off as much as I can, right. Let's see how far this'll tempt him maybe he'll even leave and go to another dorm. I towel dried my hair and walked out.

He was sitting in a chair near my bed. The only chair that was in my room was near my bed. I decided to see how far I would go with this.

"All yours." I walked passed him. I could feel him staring at me as I walked over to my bed. I sat down on my bed and look up at him, he was staring at me. I pulled back my covers and lay in bed. He stood up and went into the bathroom. He walked out half an hour later. I knew we had to share a bed but my senses were kind of heightened and I was thinking bad things.

He walked over to his side of the bed. He was wearing those cotton boxers that were fitted to his body and he was shirtless. Oh those muscles, I just wanted to grab him, pull him down and make love to him. He pulled the covers back and lay down in the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and it was pure coincidence that I decided to do at the same time.

My hands landed on top of the covers and so did his. It was weird his hands were so close to mine I just wanted to grab it and hold it. I don't know if it was just me but I swear he moved closer to me.

I tried to go to sleep but I just couldn't it was so hard, to have him so close. I thought I hated him but obviously I still felt something for him. I don't know if it was love or lust, I'm going to go with the latter. I knew I shouldn't but I moved closer to him. He turned his head to me and then back up to the ceiling.

He grabbed my hand and we twined our fingers together. It felt so naturally, so normal. I looked at him and then looked away.

He was so quick I didn't even see him move. All I know is that one minute he was next to me and the next he was on top of me. He searched my eyes and then stared at my lips. He leaned down almost at my lips. I was desperate to kiss him. He moved down closer and I could feel his erection on my pelvis. He brushed his lips against mine and then we were interrupted by knocking at my door.

He pulled back slightly and sighed. He was still on me. I could smell him and if he didn't get off soon I was probably going to kiss him. "Do you mind?" I said. He rolled over on to his side of the bed and I went to get the door.

"Rose, "Lissa stood there and then looked behind me and saw Dimitri in my bed. Oh, how bad did that look? She gave me a curious look but didn't ask. I could feel concern, confusion and shock coming through the bond but I could also feel happiness.

"What's wrong Lissa?" I asked stepping outside and closed the door behind me.

"Nothing, I was just looking at some places we could host the wedding at and stuff, but I can see you're busy." _Oh shit_, she did take it the wrong way.

I chuckled. "Lissa, don't worry. I didn't sleep with him not after what he did to me. He made me suffer. Natasha is staying next door and Dimitri needed a room to stay near her and mine was the only one. Since it has one bed we have to share and since I don't have a couch I doubt he wanted to sleep on the floor."

"Oh," She understood, but knew I could be tempted. "Well if it hurts too much or anything let me know and I'm sure Christian wouldn't mind swapping." _Sure he would._ I thought to myself

"I don't know if Christian would mind but you two love birds can't last a night without each other and now you're engaged you're probably all over each other." She blushed and looked down.

"Anyway we'll talk in the morning about wedding stuff we can plan it and Christian can help too if you allow it." She laughed and I joined in.

"Good, night Rose." She turned around and left. I opened the door and then something fell to the floor.

I went in my room and saw Dimitri on the floor. _Oh fucking shit_, I thought. I just hit him with a door. In my defence he shouldn't have been eavesdropping. I closed the door behind me and I sat fluidly next to him. His eyes were closed. I pulled the hair away from his face. There was a contusion forming on his forehead. I got some ice and put it where it was starting to swell. He opened his eyes and tried to focus.

"Dimitri," I sighed in relief. He was okay, so to speak.

"Rose, what happened?" He asked confused.

"What where you doing?" I said but he avoided my question.

"Something you said to Lissa, it bothers me."

"Not a shock there, you know what they say about eavesdroppers." Eavesdroppers never hear good of themselves that was the old adage.

"Seriously, what did you mean?" I didn't want to talk about it so I changed the conversation.

"Dimitri you hit your head, we need to get you to the bed." I helped him up and damn he was heavy. He leaned on me on the way to the bed. I had my hand around his waist and I had the ice in my other hand. I placed him on his side of the bed. "Ow."

"Sorry," I said. I put the ice back to the swelling part of his face. He had his eyes closed and it looked like heaven. He seemed so angelic when we weren't fight or all over each other.

I knew I shouldn't but I had to do it. I stood up and kissed his cheek before walking away. I decided to give him the bed and decided not to sleep with him so he wouldn't have any ideas and so I wouldn't either. I wasn't stable around him, especially when I'm _that _close.

I got a thick blanket from the cupboard and a pillow. I put the thick blanket on the floor and a placed the pillow on the floor. I soon felt out of consciousness.


	7. Steamy Training Session

**A/N: Hey guys, enjoying the story or what. I love you all and please review and if you have any ideas or are offended etc. Please PM me.**

The sun was starting to set when I got up. I opened my eyes and took in my surrounding. I was on the floor. I was confused but then yesterday's event came flooding back. The close encounter with Dimitri left me sleeping on the floor because I didn't trust myself.

I got up and stretched. Dimitri was still asleep. I changed quietly into my training clothes and grabbed a bottle of water and a piece of toast on the way outside to the field. It was still hot outside but, I could get in about three good hours of training before it was time for everyone to get up.

I started running around the field. I did forty laps before going into the Court gym and training. I sat on the floor and did some stretches.

I was about to start punching a punching bag when I heard the gym door open and then close. I was on high alert, not knowing who it was. I turned around from the bag and faced the door where the person would come in through.

I stood waiting when someone walked through the door. I was suspecting a Guardian or a Strigoi but what I wasn't ready for was Dimitri. He walked into view and stopped in his tracks. I relaxed my stance and started punching the bag in front of me. He placed his water bottle on the floor near the door he just walked in through.

I didn't know whether I should stay or if I should go with my head held high. I decided to stay. If I could sleep a night with him then I'm sure I can endure a training session with him. I started punching it harder when he started walking towards me.

"Want to train together." He said while grabbing a pair of punching gloves. Huh, maybe I can hurt him, but not in the way I was thinking last night. Instead of emotionally how about physically, I'm sure he can with stand a few angry punches from me.

I stopped punching the punching bag, turned and walked toward a padded section of the gym. I could hear his stride behind me. I threw the first punch once he was on the mat. It caught him off guard but he blocked it. I took a step back and noticed his face. There was a bruise forming on the left side of his. _Oh, god_ what would people thinks of me and on top I'm training with him now. They'll think I gave it to him, well I sort of did by opening the door but as I said it was his fault for being there. It's not like I had x-ray vision and I looked through the door to see if anyone was in the way an even if I did I wouldn't. He shouldn't have been there period.

We started fighting I landed a few blows and so did he.

"How's your face?" I asked half way through our fight.

"Okay, considering you gave it to me." His voice was full of acid as he said it. I was shocked he said that. I started hitting a little harder. I was getting angry. I had to contain it; he didn't need to know that he knew how to push my buttons.

"Well, that's what you get for listening to other people's conversation." His expression was angry at first and then smoothed out as if trying to remember something.

"You didn't answer my question last night. What did you mean, you wouldn't sleep with me after I hurt you, after I made you suffer?" He asked in a confused tone but continued to fight. I didn't want to talk about it especially after he caused it.

"Just leave it alone." I said getting angry.

"No, answer the question and stop avoiding that's the second time you've done that." I was getting annoyed. I didn't want to talk I landed a punch on his ribs and he staggered backwards, caught off guard. I pushed him to the padded floor. I landed on him. I was straddling his body and I grabbed his shirt out of anger.

"Don't, Dimitri. Just don't. What I said last night was the truth. You did hurt me." My hold on his shirt tightened and I leaned closed to his face. "How dare you come back into my life and act like everything's okay. You waltz back in and just suspect me to let you back in. You tried to kiss me last night and then you have the nerve to listen to my conversation with Lissa. How dare you?" I didn't realise but my voice was getting louder. I realised I was looking at his lips. I looked up to his eyes, and he held my gaze. I just couldn't look away. "You got hurt on your own by making stupid choices. I didn't make you stand near the door, you made your choice." He could hear the double meaning in my words.

His eyes still held mine. His hands moved and I grabbed them and pinned them to the floor. The moment I touched them an electric pulse shot through. _Damn you stupid freaking raging hormones_. I yelled at myself. I wrapped my hands around his wrists. I knew I shouldn't but god I wanted to kiss him so badly last night and now I just have to. To prove whether I like him or not, right.

I leaned down a little, and searched his eyes to make sure this was okay. I stopped searching and my lips crashed down on his. His tongue demanded entrance to my mouth and I allowed it. Our tongues danced in a way they never have before. I let go of his wrists and one of my hands went to his hair and the other went on his chest. He snaked his hand up my back and into my hair and his other hand held on to my waist. In one swift moved, I went from being on top of him to being under him. He started to unbutton my top. I knew I shouldn't but god, he was just so tempting, with those smouldering eyes. We stopped kissing and looked into each other's eyes. I just remembered that I would meet Lissa soon. It had been more than three hours so that meant people were starting to wake up. My theory proved to be correct. I heard one of the doors open and our heads snapped up to the direction of the door. I realized our breathing was heavy. He jumped up and helped me up. I buttoned up my shirt.

"And that's how you render a person to the ground." He said right on queue when the person came through the door. It was a few guardians and some novices on a field trip. I grabbed my stuff and went to meet up with Lissa but first I had to have a shower. I went up to my room and jumped in the shower.

I was getting dressed in the bathroom, when I heard the bedroom door close.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a red tank top. You gotta admit the colours work well together.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Dimitri taking off his shirt. Oh god, did he do these things on purpose to piss me off. I guess were playing the same game.

I sat on my bed and put my boots on. Dimitri walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I walked out the door and went to Lissa's dorm next door.


	8. Novices

**A/N: I know it's late but my Internet went down and the Australian Government blocked Fanfiction (Honestly I don't know why. It's educational.) So I can only post at my Local Library which I only go to once a fortnight. Sorry. I'll try and post ASAP and get the net fixed. Keep reading. I'll post as many chapters as I can. Love you all. Any ideas, PM me. Thanks for the reviews. I never realised my first Vampire Academy FF would grab so much attention. Don't forget to review. **

I was walking to Lissa's dorm when, Lissa, Christian and Eddie came walking out.

"Hey guys." I said walking towards them.

"Rose, we have to go to talk to the novices that are here today." Eddie said.

"Oh, do we have to. I was planning on spending the day with Lissa and then who's going to protect them."

"They're coming too. We're going to protect them during the talk and plus some other guardians are going to be there." We turned around and went towards the gym where the novices would be. We were about to walk past my room when Dimitri walked out, changed but with wet hair. Oh great, it's like he was waiting there for the perfect moment to walk out. People are going to ask so many questions. Eddie, Christian and Lissa turned to face me with silent questions all over their eyes.

"Don't ask. Lissa will tell you." I pushed ahead of them and elbowed Dimitri as I walked past him and towards the gym.

When we reached the gym novices where sitting on the floor listening to a few guardians talk about what's happened on the Court.

Eddie came in with Lissa and Christian in front of him. We stayed near the door.

"Rose, Eddie, so nice of you to join us." Jesse said, one of the guardians who protect the Court. "Why don't you guys come up here and tell us one of your stories of how you've protected your charge. Or what it is to be a guardian."

I walked to the front of the room and started. "Hey, guys as you all now I'm-" one of the students interrupted me.

"Rose Hathaway, Yes we know. You're a legend at the Academy." I hid back my smile and tried not to laugh so. I wouldn't provoke the student.

"Joshua, do not interrupt one more time and your outside." One of his instructors chastised.

"Well, since you know who I am no introductions are needed. Being a guardian can be fun especially while being a novice. While you're at the Academy you must learn as much as you can and train really hard even if it's in your own time." Dimitri walked in through the door and stood with Eddie, Christian and Lissa.

"I was lucky I had someone there to help me and teach me what they know in private session." I said reminiscing. "I enjoyed my time and if it wasn't for my private session well, I wouldn't be what I am now. Great guardian equals lots of training. Now does anyone have any questions?"

"Is it true you were a rebel when you were at the Academy?" asked Joshua, the kid that obviously looks up to me.

I quietly laughed. "Yes, I was a rebel, in some senses I still am. Once I became older and understood what it meant to be a guardian I learnt to control my anger. I still train now with other guardians and I'm always running. Keep up the running it helps a lot."

"Is it true that you and Dimitri Belikov slept together while you were a novice?" A girl asked, she looked familiar but I don't know why. Who did what now? I was about to burst on the inside. I keep my face calm or at least tried too.

"Young child, there is a little thing called rumours. Now if a person said you were sleeping with a guardian and you weren't, how would you feel if a person said that to you?"

"Well, I wouldn't like it but you still didn't answer my question. Did you?"

I look her straight in the eye. "No, I did not. I wouldn't do that to my reputation or anyone else's for that matter." I turned and noticed Dimitri was looking at me intently. "Now, Guardian Belikov will talk to you all. Thank you." I walked back to where Lissa, Christian and Eddie were standing.

"Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked, concern flooding through the bond.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just hate that even after I left the Academy rumours still go on about me."

I was listening to Dimitri talk about a time when he protected his charge Lord Zelkos. A few students asked questions. There was one that caught my attention.

"Guardian Belikov have you ever like a novice more than you should." I abruptly turned and faced him. He straightened up and his eye twitched.

"No, I haven't. My relationship with students is strictly professional and nothing else."

"Sure it's professional." The girl said trying to provoke him. He was getting angry and I could tell. He was about to reply to the smart ass comment so I decided to intervene before he burst. I walked over to him, well walked quickly.

"Okay, thank you to everyone who came today. We appreciated telling you all our stories. I hope you had a wonderful time. Now I'll hand over to your Guardian in charge." I walked away and heard Dimitri's steps behind me. I went over to my friends and just realised that the student that asked me about Dimitri had just asked Dimitri that rude but true question. The novices got up and went outside to go to another room that was suppling morning tea. I followed them.

A few novices were outside and I noticed the child that was annoying the hell out of Dimitri and me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"Samantha. Samantha Dashkov." Holy crap, no wonder she looked familiar and no wonder she kept on pressing the issue of Dimitri and I, she was related to Victor Dashkov in a weird way.

"Are you closely related to Victor Dashkov."

"Yes, but I've never met him." Crap he probably compelled her to believe she has never met him. He probably compelled her to forget about him to ask those questions. I wonder how he talked to her, since he's in jail. I decided to go to my room. I was getting pissed off.

**A/N: Hey, do you like this chapter. Hope you did, but you know if you didn't let me know why and if there any errors, etc. Let me know. Love you all, need anyone to talk to PM. See ya. What do you guys want to see happen. Let me know please and review. Sorry 'bout the huge A/N, but I wanted to say thanks to everyone whose reviewed I've thanked most of you and if I haven't sorry and here is my thank you; Thank you! Enjoy. Should be posting soon.**


	9. Wedding Plans

**A/N: I know it's a little late. I was thinking of what to write and stuff so yeah. This chapter might not be too long, not exactly sure at his point. Thanks to all and enjoy. **

I was heading to my room when Lissa caught up with me.

"Hey Rose. You said you'd help me with wedding plans. So it's time to plan." She said with a big a smile on her face.

"Okay. I'm coming." I followed her to her room. She pulled out a tray of magazines and showed me how she wanted it.

About three hours later we still weren't done. We decided to have the reception at the Court and the actual ceremony in the chapel at the Court. We decided to have white, red roses and pink, white and red carnations. It was getting late and we only organised those two thing. We would go out tomorrow and organise flowers, the reception and ceremony. I would have to let Eddie know.

"Hey you know what we have to organise a time and date. You should fix that with Christian, I mean he has to have a say no matter how small, right." I said to her on the way out of her room.

"Wow, I completely forgot about that." She hugged me goodbye and I went to Eddie's room to inform him.

I knocked on the door and waited. Eddie opened the door with wet hair and boxers on. I felt bad for waking him up.

"Hey Eddie, I just wanted to let you know that Lissa and I will be going out tomorrow to fix things for the wedding."

"Oh, okay. Do you need me to come?" He asked me sleepily.

"No, I think we're going to look at dresses and I don't want Christian to see plus you have to stay here to guard him."

"Okay, maybe you should get another guardian to go."

"Yeh, I was thinking that too, anyway I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"That's okay, I'll see you later." He closed the door and I went to my room,

Dimitri was on the bed reading one of his books. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed. I took of my shoes and I was about to get changed for bed when there was a knock at the door. I got up an answered it.

Lissa was standing in the doorway. "Hey Lis, what's up?"

"I forget another important thing."

"And what was that?"

"My bridesmaid, of course." She said it like it was obvious. "Rose Hathaway, will you be my bridesmaid?" I was speechless. I stepped forward and hugged her.

"Of course, how could I not be?" I let go of her.

"Really you will." She said excited

"Lissa, come on." Christian came and stood behind Lissa.

"Oh my god Christian, Rose just said yes to be my bridesmaid." Lissa told Christian.

"You look so excited. It seems your marrying her instead of me." She lightly punched him on the shoulder.

"See you, Rose." Christian said, as he dragged Lissa away to their room.

"Bye Rose." Lissa called out.

"See ya guys. Have fun." I turned around and closed the door behind me. I pulled my top of and left my singlet on. I was about to unhook my bra when I realised Dimitri was in the room. I unhooked it anyway. It's my room, why should I be stopped from doing what I want, I thought. I took of my jeans and put on pyjama shorts. I turned so my back was to him. I pulled my singlet on and put on my pyjama top. I could feel his eyes on me. I walked into the bathroom and put toothpaste on a toothbrush. I was about to start brushing when Dimitri walked in with boxers on and also put toothpaste on his brush. I started brushing my teeth and so did he. I was looking in the mirror but I was looking at his chest. His ribbed body always hit me in the right spots. I was getting tempted to reach out so I spat into the sink to look away. I washed my brush and put it back in the cabinet.

I got into bed; I knew it was going to be a long night like last night. I was contemplating if I should sleep on the floor but decided not to. It would bring up questions that didn't need to be brought up. He walked out of the bathroom and turned out the bathroom light on his way out. For some reason I was alert that he was in the room.


	10. Honesty

**A/N: Hey guys. Hope you're all well and enjoying the story. I going to maybe end it soon but I'm not sure. I'll see and I'll put more info in the next few chapters. Enjoy and please Review and for everyone that does or has I've sent you all thank you PM's, you keep me all writing. Love you all. **

I realised I still needed a guardian to come tomorrow. I thought since I had one in my room, why not ask him.

"Dimitri," I began. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's my day off. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was going to go outside of the Court tomorrow and I thought that it would be safer if another guardian comes, but if your too busy with Tasha, don't worry."

"Rose," He interrupted. "I'd love to come." I couldn't help but smile when he said the word love. I guess he noticed because he grabbed my hand.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what."

"You've held my hand twice now. You left me remember. Why are you doing what you're doing?" He let go of my hand. I wanted to scream out in protest but I decided not to.

"I don't know. I mean you almost kissed me today and yesterday, it's not just me." Damn he was good.

"I don't know, maybe I still like you. I know I shouldn't but . . ." I couldn't continue the pain hurt too much.

"But what," He pressed.

"I guess I feel something for you. And I know the relationship would be easy and all but I couldn't do that to Tasha and then what would Christian think of me. Lissa would probably stop talking to me."

"No they wouldn't." He tried to reckon with me.  
"Do you still love me?" I asked after a period of silence

He was silent, but grabbed my hand again. My body relaxed at his touch. "Yes."

The answer made my heart jump. "Then why'd you leave."

"What don't you remember?" He said in a rude tone, letting go of my hand.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything." I realised I was saying my thoughts out loud.

"Don't Rose. Just don't." I sat up and looked at him. I grabbed his hand for once and played with his fingers.

"Dimitri," I started. "Look at me." He didn't instead he closed his eyes. _Damn you. _I thought. I grabbed his chin with my free hand. I had never done that, usually it was him leading. I moved down and kissed him, at first he was still and then he started moving with my lips. We moved in synchronization. He demanded entrance to my mouth and I granted it. Our tongues danced the way they used to. This kiss felt so natural so normal. It soon became heady and exciting. He pushed me on to my side of the bed. He was about to take off my shirt when there was a knock at the door.

"Shit," He quietly said. His breathing was heavy. He got off me. "Coming," He said trying to sound sleepy. I got out of bed and went to go to the bathroom. I heard Tasha's voice. I know I was rude to Dimitri when he eavesdropped on me but, I heard my name I think I have a right to hear.

"Is Rose here?" Tasha asked Dimitri.

"No," Dimitri replied confused.

"Good," I heard the door close and heard what sounded like kissing, oh my god, they are not going to do what I think they're going to do. I supressed a yell and fell asleep.

I woke up on the ice cold floor of the bathroom. I shivered and got up not knowing if Tasha was still in_ my _bed. I opened the bathroom door and noticed no one was in the bed. I closed the door again and had a shower.

I was almost finished changing when Lissa came in. "Rose are you almost ready?" Lissa said as she came into my room.

"Yeah almost," I called out to her from the bathroom. When I walked out she was sitting on my bed.

"Rose," Lissa said in a strained voice. "Why does your room smell like sweat and other stuff I don't want to smell?"

"It's not what you think it is. Well it sort of is. Well, Dimitri and I were in bed ready to go to sleep and Tasha came to my room. They started kissing and they slept together while I slept on the cold bathroom floor." When I finished Lissa had a pained expression but pain, sadness, and anger came to me through the bond.

Lissa got up off my bed and hugged me. "It's okay Rose." Someone opened the door and closed it behind then

"Who's coming on the trip?" I asked when she let go of me.

"I am." Said a familiar voice. I forgot someone had walked into the room. I hadn't seen Adrian in such a long time. I ran over to him and crashed into his chest. "I know you love me and all Rose but there's no need to kill me in a bear hug, by the way I can't breathe." I let go of him and Dimitri walked into the room.

He stared at my close proximity with Adrian. I took a step closer to Adrian. I ignored Dimitri, god damn he deserved it.

"Are you really coming with us Adrian?" I asked excited giving all my attention to Adrian.

"Yeh, I invited him Rose. You don't mind do you Rose?" Lissa asked coming over to us.

"Of course not, I haven't seen Adrian in a long time. It's a great time to catch up. I was starting to miss his rude jokes and his ostentatious behaviour." I said jokingly.

"Rose, I know you love me even if this is your weird way of saying it." Ah memories. He draped on of his arms over my shoulders. I could tell Dimitri was getting angry. _Too bad, _I thought.

"Okay, who else do we need to get before we go?" I asked Lissa.

"We need to get Adrian's guardians and then we can go." Dimitri answered.

"Okay, I'm just going to tell Eddie, I'll meet you guys at the car."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I think it's getting a bit boring do you guys want Strigoi to get involved or do you want Rose to be with Dimitri. Do you guys want action but not in the form of danger (if that makes sense). If there are errors let me know I'm kinda on a sugar rush. And I just started reading Last Sacrifice all I gotta say is OMG. **


	11. Wedding Shopping

**A/N: Was up. Did you guys and gals enjoy the last chapter? I know it was a little boring but I'll try and make this one better. Let me know what you guys want to see happen please. Love you all and enjoy this chapter. On another sugar rush (or should I say caffeine rush!). Let me know if there are mistakes. Ta ta.**

I said bye to Eddie and Christian and went to the SUV, that already had Lissa in the back with Adrian and his Guardian was in the back for protection. So that left me to sit in the front with Dimitri. _Yah just what I wanted_, I thought sarcastically.

Once we arrived at the shopping mall. Adrian, Lissa and I walked in front with the two other Guardians in at the back of us. Adrian's guardian was a far guardian and Dimitri and I were close guardians. Dimitri stayed closer to Adrian whereas I stayed near Lissa.

"Where are we off to first slutty lingerie for the honey moon?" Adrian said jokingly.

"Adrian!" I exclaimed while punching him lightly. Lissa started to blush

"Hey, it's not like you guys weren't gonna do it sooner or late. I just think it is more fun for me to be here while shopping for lingerie." Lissa's blush darkened

"Adrian one more word about lingerie and I making you walk with your guardian and maybe he'll take you back to the Court." He was about to reply when I grabbed his hand and twined my fingers into his. He looked down and tightened the grip on my hand a little. He was elated that I still had some feelings for him.

Lissa and I choose a white dress that showed her curves well. A red ribbon would go around her waist which would coincide with the flowers we choose yesterday.

We also choose white heels. The bridesmaid would were a red silk dress and the grooms men would wear black suits with a white rose and a red silk handkerchief in their pocket. Christian would have to come out on his own and choose a suit that fitted him and one that felt comfortable for his special day.

The flower girl would were a pale pink dress and a white ribbon around her waist- which would also coincide with the flowers we had chosen. The ring boy would also wear a suit but a pink flower to match the flower girl.

We went to a florist and booked the flowers for the day. We decided Sunday 15 May- Late Autumn weather-.

Adrian was off buying his own suit with his guardian. We took all the clothes back to the SUV. I'd have to find some free time and come shopping for a wedding gift. Not that I have much money. Adrian soon turned up with his guardian we all got into the car and went back to the Court.

Once we arrived back at Court, Lissa and I promptly went to the Chapel to book it for the day and then went to book a room at the Court that was big enough to host a large amount of people. Lissa and I still had to organise the guest list, Christian's groomsmen, flower girl, ring boy, Christian's ring, invitations and food. Oh so many things to think about yet so little time.

Lissa and I spent more of the day organising the guest list. We had a total of 300 people so far. I pondered on how much bigger the number could get. The menu would be an entrée of garlic prawns or vegetable soup. The main meal would be roast chicken and potatoes or lasagne and dessert would be strawberry cheesecake or ice cream. The wedding cake would be a vanilla chocolate cake (marble) and have frosting to coordinate with the flowers and the décor of the reception room.

There was about three hours until it would be a suitable time for bed but I was thinking of maybe getting in a late shopping trip. I said my goodbyes to Lissa and departed to my room.

I was wary to open my door, not sure what would be there when I opened it. I opened the door slowly as if there might be Strigoi behind it. My senses were on high alert but there was no need. Dimitri was sitting on the bed cross legged and reading one of his oh so exciting Western Novels. I went over to my warb robe. I was going to get jeans out but there were none left. I was about to have a hissy fit but calmed myself down. I was too busy helping Lissa with wedding things to do my washing. I would have to make time soon. I decide to put on a dress; it was all I had left in my ward robe. It was a strapless purple dress that hugged my curves. It was just above my knees. I got out a white short jacket that matched the dress well. It was unseasonably cold for mid-summer (February). I went to the bathroom and got changed.

I went over to the mirror near the door and started brushing hair.

I was almost ready when Dimitri questioned me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked trying to me nonchalant. I knew he was curious thinking I was probably going to a rave party with Adrian.

"Yeah, shopping." I replied while keeping my eyes on him via the mirror. He lifted his head up from his book regarding me with a curious expression. "I'm getting then a wedding present and I have to get a pair of jeans since I haven't had the time to wash mine."

"Oh, can I come?" _Whoa, wasn't expecting that._ I was curious to know why. I finished with my hair and turned to him slowly.

"Why?" I asked confused. That got a laugh out of him.

"Well, I need a suit and I probably do have to get them a wedding present." His response seemed reasonable. The question is can I trust myself around him by myself.

"Huh, then I suggest you get ready. We'll go in five minutes." He put a bookmark on his page and went to get changed. He was ready in two minutes. We left the Court grounds soon after he was ready.

Once we got to the Mall again. It wasn't very full. Not many people lingered around because it was quite cold today and people wanted to get home out of the strong winds.

"Let's get my jeans first it'll be the quickest, then we'll get your suit and then we can look for a gift together okay."

"Seems like you got it all planned out." I got my jeans and then we headed off to get a suit for Dimitri. He decided to with a black suit which actually made him look hotter –if that is even possible –.

We headed off to _Myer's _to get a wedding gift. Dimitri got the happy couple bedding for their new place they would get at the Court and I got them a $500 gift card for them to spend on what they wanted. I also bought them a Blu-ray HD DVD player.

We loaded our shopping into the back of the car and went back to Court. It was quite a brief shopping trip only taking 2 hours. I actually had fun and laughed at his jokes and his tall figure that was so hard to find a suit for.

Dimitri and I walked back to our room and I put my shopping in my closet so Lissa wouldn't find. I grabbed all my clothes and put them in a basket. I hung up my jacket but left the dress on, no point changing now. I had about an hour to do my washing. I went down stairs and left Dimitri in my room for him to do what he wants.

**A/N: I seriously need action in this story. What do you guys think? Sorry if this chapter sucked. If you guys want more fighting and sexual encounters between Rose and Dimitri let me know. Love you all. Hope I get lots of reviews. Thanks Enjoy.**


	12. Desire

**A/N: How are you? Are you enjoying this FF, if you do review and if you not please do still review? Read my other FF and don't forget to review. Love you all, thank you so much for reading (honestly).**

I was separating my clothes ready to put another load in the washer. I heard someone coming down the stairs but continued to work suspecting it was probably someone else wanting to wash their clothes. Someone place their basket on the washing machine near mine. I turned slightly and then did a double take. It was Dimitri. _Honesty l, I never noticed that he did his washing. _I thought He started do the same thing as me. I sort of felt uncomfortable as I feel under his gaze because there was a pile of delicate clothing next to him which included my matching lace bra and G-string. I took out the clothes that had just finished in the washer and put them in the dryer next to Dimitri. I put another load in the washer. Dimitri followed suit.

I leaned against the washing machine watching Dimitri separate his clothes. He looked up slightly feeling my gaze on him. He looked at me curiously.

"What." He asked wondering what was wrong with him.

"Nothing, I just never realised you did your washing." He laughed and then went back to his clothes.

"Why did you let me kiss you last night?" He asked curious.

"Hey, I was taking the lead not you." I said jokingly offended. "You want to play mean; why'd you sleep with Tasha." He seemed taken aback almost offended.

"I didn't sleep with her."

"Not from what I heard." He turned away a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. We were silent for a while.

"Why do you keep kissing me or trying to kiss me. I don't get it." I said matter of factly.

"I still care for you. You know that. And I know that you still care for me too." He stood right in front of me looking down on me. He held the side of my face caressing it. He leaned down and brushed his lip against mine. He lifted me up on to the washing machine –that was still running –. He had his hands on my waist and I had mine around his neck. We were about to get heavier into the kiss when we heard footsteps on the stair. He swore in Russian stepping away.

Tasha walked into view. See didn't realise I was in the room. She went over to Dimitri.

"Darling, guess what?" She asked trying to get him excited. He smiled for her but she couldn't get him as excited I could –if you know what I mean–.

"What?" She leaned up to him. I noticed she had a hand on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." _What the fuck did that bitch just say? Is she fucking joking? _I thought to myself about to voice my words I bit my lip. I put my clothes in basket happy that they were washed. I walked out of the washing room without a glance at the happy couple.

I went to my room and locked the door. I know it was sad but hell he lied to my face. He deserves what comes, but I felt jealous that I couldn't give him that. I was in my pyjamas, my black lace ones. I was pissed and I wasn't bothered putting on something that just came out of the dryer. I was halfway done putting away my clothes when someone turned the door knob but couldn't get in.

"Shit," Dimitri's voice came from outside my door. "Rose can you let me in, please." Memories of the night he left came creeping up on me. I opened the door but I badly wanted to slam it in his face. He walked in and locked the door as always.

I was putting away my undergarments when he walked out of the bathroom. I put away my sleep wear when I passed him to the bathroom.

He was sitting on my bed. I had just finished wrapping Lissa's present when I heard Dimitri talk.

"Rose," He began. "We need to talk." I didn't look at him I was pissed because of everything that was happening.

"Talk, talk about what." I said trying to make him drop the subject matter. I turned around and didn't realise he was standing behind me. I had no way of escaping his eyes. Those all-knowing eyes, I looked down at the floor.

"Rose, don't hide, look at me."

"There is nothing to talk about." I said while trying to get around him instead he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I told I didn't sleep with her and I know you trust me so take my word over hers. It's not mine." He deduced. I looked away from his eyes. "Rose, don't hide from me. Please." He begged. I looked at him and the moment I did a shock of electricity pulsed through me I was no longer thinking of fighting with him, I just wanted to kiss him and I did. I pushed away from the wall and pulled his neck down to my lips. He was shocked at my sudden change of heart but moved his lips with him. I soon found myself being pressed up against the wall again. He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me up so he didn't have to lean down as much as before.

I was still against the wall but he soon started walking towards the bed never breaking the kiss. He pushed me onto the bed slowly. He soon broke the kiss allowing me to breathe he moved onto my neck, leaving a trail of kissing all over my body. I could feel his erection against my pelvis as he pulled up for more kissing. I pulled his top off –well half ripped, to be honest–. He was soon just left in his boxers and I was naked.

He moved his lips form mine and went own my stomach leaving a trail of kisses and goose bumps everywhere he touched me. He started nibbling on one of my nipples. His hand slip down past my waist and he started to finger me. He moved his mouth away from my nipple and replaced his fingers with his tongue. I arched my back to him but he wouldn't speed up the process. I was getting so wet; it was incredible the bed didn't become a water bed. He moved his lips back up to mine. I started grinding against him and he stopped kissing me.

"Rose, you really shouldn't-." He stopped talking because I put my hand in his boxers. "Rose-." His voice sounded strained. He moved his head over to my ear. He started nibbling on it. It stopped playing with his member. "I thought I was in control." He pulled me into a kiss and entered me. It was easier this time because I was so wet.

He pounded into me harder each time and he kept going faster after each beg I gave him and after each time I yelled out his name in ecstasy.

He soon fell on to his side of the bed. "For once we're not interrupted." He said, breathing heavily. I soon fell asleep.


	13. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Hey how's it going? Hope you're all well. Love you all. Thanks for reviewing and keep reading and writing. This chapter's probably going to be a bit long. Sorry if it's too long. Better long than really short.**

Today is the day of Lissa's wedding. When I woke up I felt happiness and nervousness come through the bond. Christian had his buck's party but Lissa didn't want one. Personally I think it would have been fun. I sat up and then realised I was naked; yesterday's events came flooding back. The way he pressed me against the wall, the way he pounded into, the way he said my name like prayer.

I looked at him and he had his eyes closed –probably still asleep –. He looked so peaceful sleeping. I was about to get out of bed when something grabbed me around the waist. I turned while sitting and Dimitri was at eye level with me.

"Where are you going?" He said while moving his finger up and down my back bone.

"Oh god. Please don't tempt me."

"Why not?" He said in the sexiest voice while kissing my neck. I pushed him down onto the bed. I was straddling him at this point.

"Because I'll tempt you so bad you'll regret doing it to me in the first place." He had a smirk. Not believing I could tempt him more than he could tempt me. I brushed my lips against his. I trailed my hand along his chest, going down. I had my hand over his member. I kissed him passionately. He grabbed my hips and pushed me down on his member. I pulled back and got off him.

"See I obviously tempt you more." I said while walking over to the shower. I turned the water on and stepped into the shower

"Not fair." He called after me. He walked into the shower. He pushed me against the wall. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You're wrong." He said as he kissed my neck. He held me steadily with one hand and he moved his other to my entrance. He started moving his finger along my entrance and I wanted to press against him to get closer to the desire of having him inside of me. It was so hard to pull away but I did. I moved my legs from around his waist.

"I need to get ready to help Lissa." I kissed him and went back to having a shower.

"You can just walk away from me without wanting me." He said a little offended.

"I didn't say I didn't want you. I just can withstand you tempting me compared to you tempting me." He took a step toward me and put his hands around my waist. I didn't face him. He put his head on my neck and kissed my neck. He pulled back and started grinding against my wet body.

"Dimitri please –." I said in a strained voice.

"See I can tempt you."

"Okay you can tempt me but I can ignore it." He moved his hand over to my entrance about to enter and if he did I would give up and forget about Lissa. I abruptly turned around. I pressed him to the wall. I had my hands against his chest. I moved my head closer to his and kissed him. I broke the kiss only to start kissing his chest. I was at his waist when I pulled away.

"We can play later I promise." He just stood quietly and I went back to having a shower.

I tied my hair up and put random clothes on so I could help Lissa first and then I would get changed. I kissed Dimitri before I left.

When I went to Lissa next door she was upset. I ran over to her.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" I said while wiping away her tears

"I have no one . . . to walk me down the aisle." She said between deep breathes and tears.

"Don't worry. It's okay. Calm down." She held onto me as she cried. I smoothed out her hair trying to think of a solution. "Hey, what if we get Dimitri to do it. Would you mind?" She looked up hopeful.

"He doesn't have a suit or anything."

"He does he bought one the other day." I said trying to reassure her.

"Can you go and ask him please?" She let go of me and I went to ask Dimitri.

"Honey, are you willing-." I was walking into my room and I stopped in my tracks as I saw the sight before me. I so the most horrifying sight. Dimitri was kissing Tasha and she had her hands in his pants. It was leading to sex. "You sick bastard." I said running back to Lissa's room.

"Rose." I heard him call after me. I locked Lissa's door behind me. I leaned against the door and slid down. Lissa came running over to me. I didn't realise earlier but now I had ragged breathing and tears escaping my eyes.

"Rose, Rose. Calm down. What happened? What's wrong?" She said trying to calm me down.

"He . . . was . . . kissing her . . . and . . . it was . . . leading to . . . sex." I said while taking deeps breaths and trying to calm myself down.  
"Oh, Rose." She said while hugging me tighter. We hugged each other and I cried for about five minutes.

"Come on. It's your day to be happy. Let's get you ready." I said.

"What about the person to walk me down the aisle?"

"Don't worry if we can't get Dimitri we can always ask Adrian okay."

"Okay." And with that I helped her into her dress. She looked dazzling in it. I curled her hair a little and I grabbed the top half and tied it up leaving the back part hanging down. I put make up on her and then put her veil on.

"One hour to go. I'm going next door to get dressed. I'll be back soon."

_Be careful Rose._ Lissa said to me through the bond.

I opened her door and started walking outside to my room. I was concerned about what I might see but when I opened my door Dimitri was shirtless and wearing boxers. He had his suit out. He looked to me. Pain crossed his expression. I went over to my wardrobe and got out my dress, shoes and Lissa and Christians wedding gift.

"Rose, can you help me with my tie please?" I turned around and he was standing behind me. I flinched. He was a bit too close but I ignored the proximity. I lifted his collar up and he handed me the tie. "Thanks." He said as I put it around his neck. When I was done I tightened a little more than it should be. Not too chock him but to just cause him pain like he's doing to me.

I went into the bathroom and put on my nicest bra and panties. I stepped outside of the bathroom like that. I went over to my wardrobe and grabbed my dress and put it on. I was trying to grab my zipper but I couldn't. I felt warm hands on my back zipping up my dress. He placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around.  
"Listen-"

"I've got to go. Lissa wants me to ask you if you'll walk her down the aisle."

"Me. Why me?"

"Because she has no one else. Don't worry I'll get someone else to do it." I broke free of his hold on me.

"Rose I'll do it."

"Fine." I turned around about to leave. When he turned me around and kissed me. I pushed away.

"Don't!" I said while walking out the door.

I went back to Lissa's room. I placed the gift on the table "Don't touch it okay. It's for later." I warned her. "I'm going to check up on Christian okay."

"Okay, but before you go we need to do your hair and makeup." I sat down and she curled the bottom of my hair and put makeup to match the dress and coincidentally the flowers. Once she was done. I looked in the mirror. I looked beautiful.

"Not fair. You're the one who's meant to look beautiful."

"Bridesmaids should be equally beautiful." With that I left to check up on the groom. I knocked on the door and waited. There was some sort of commotion inside.

"Rose, just the person we need." Eddie said while pulling me into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"The person that's meant to walk down with you is sick. We need one more person."

"Okay. Well Dimitri is out because he's walking Lissa down the aisle."

'Lissa! Where?" Someone yelled. I looked and found Christian lying on the bed. I ran over to him.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Rose calm down. He just has a little of alcohol left in his system." Someone said next to me.  
"What! Why'd you guys overdo it? Lissa didn't even have a hen's party for god's sake." I was pissed the wedding was going to start in under an hour.

"Okay, you guys get him changed. I'll be back in five minutes. I'm going to get Adrian to walk down with me and by the time I come back he better be dressed and less drunk or so god help me." I said as I left the room. I slammed the door a little too hard on the way out, probably making Christian's headache worse.

I went over to Adrian's room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Adrian! Open the door." I said after a couple of minutes waiting outside his door.

"Rose?" Adrian asked as he opened the door. "W-O-W." He dragged out. "What do you need beautiful?" He said flirting with me

"Hey, we need you to walk down the aisle with me."

"Of course anything you need."

"Get changed into your nicest suit but don't make yourself look better than the couple getting married." That got a smirk out of him. "Meet me at Lissa's room as soon as you're done." I was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Rose what's wrong. I can tell you were crying from you aura." _Damn you fucking auras. _

"I went over to my dorm but when I opened the door Dimitri and Tasha were . . . kissing at it was leading to more than just that."

"Oh Rose." He said while pulling me into a hug. I moved closer to him and kissed his check.

"I'll see you soon." I said while pulling out of his embrace but he wouldn't let go. I looked down to the hand that he still held and then he pushed me against the wall. He hand his hands on either side of the wall, forcing me to look at him. He leaned down and started kissing my neck. I moved my hands around his neck and he moved his lips to mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and he grabbed the nape of mine making the embrace tighter. We pulled back at the same time.

"I got to go. I'll see you later." I left to go see Christian.

I opened Christian's door without knocking. He was standing in front of a mirror fixing his hair. "Thank you guys." I said honestly. "Now to do your ties." I did all the boys ties and then I went over to Christian. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, a little nervous. How's Liss?"

"She's okay. She's nervous too. Listen the ceremony's going to start soon. Head down and I'll meet you guys there with the bride."

"Okay." Christian caught me off guard as he pulled me into a hug. "Thanks for everything." Christian left with the guys.

"Rose, did you get someone to walk down with you or not?" Eddie asked on his way out with me.  
"Yeah. I got Adrian to do it. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you there." Eddie replied.

"Thanks bye." I went back to Lissa's room.

We I got to Lissa's room Dimitri was already there.

"Good you're here." As the words escaped my mouth there was a knock at the door. "It's probably Adrian." I opened the door and as I predicted Adrian was spruced up a bit too good. "Hey what did I tell you?"

"Not to dress to well." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Uh what's Adrian doing here?" Lissa asked confusion flooded through the bond.

"Oh, the guy that's meant to be walking with me got sick and Adrian was the only one who could do it.

"Oh okay." She replied.

"Listen guys we need to get going. I already told Christian to go down stairs, so let's go." I said to all of them

"Rose, I don't think I can." I walked over to her and grabbed her face gently.

'Listen you have a guy down there waiting for you. One that loves you and would do anything for you. Do you want him to feel like he made a mistake?"

"No, but I just can't all those people."

"Listen when you're walking down the aisle Dimitri will be there with you and I'll be right behind you with Adrian. Trust me if you really do love him when you're walking to him all you'll see is him. He's your world."

"Wow, Rose that was so . . ." Lissa couldn't finish her sentence

"Romantic." Dimitri offered.

"Yeah." Lissa said but then turned to give Dimitri a small dirty which I suspect he caught in his peripheral vision.

We left the room and were soon waiting behind white doors for the music to start. Dimitri hand his arm linked with Lissa's and Adrian also linked his with mine.

The music started and the white doors opened. Lissa started walking with grace and Adrian and I soon followed behind. I didn't realise that so many people would come but the church was packed there were even people standing against the walls squashed together. Once we reached Christian Lissa parted with Dimitri. He went to near Eddie and I took my respected spot behind Lissa as her bridesmaid.

We were getting to the vows. Christian went first.

"Lissa when I first met you I never thought I would be standing in this sort of position. I loved you then and I love you now. You are my world and my only. No one can ever beat where you and I are in our relationship. Even though we have our differences and even though we weren't always together I still loved you and no matter what happened I'll always love you and I won't let anything ever happen to you." With that he slipped her ring on her petite finger and she proceeded with her vows.

"Christian when we were at the Academy together you were considered fire boy and I still consider you that nowadays. I never thought I would marry you but then of course I never thought I would find the right person, but now I know that you are the only thing I'll ever need to live. You're not just the love of my life you are my life. If you were to leave a part of my soul would leave with you. I love and I never want to lose you." A tear escaped her eyes and she put the ring of his finger.

They finished the rest of the processions which then led to the kiss. The kissed a little longer than needed, so I cleared my throat and they parted. The music started again and they walked back down the aisle but now as husband and wife.


	14. Reception

**Hey, guys. I don't know what to do. Do you guys like the way I'm writing the story? Do you want Strigoi? Do you want something bad to happen? Do you want Rose to be with Dimitri or Adrian? Do you want no action? Let me know in a review or PM me please. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love you all. I've got to stop drinking caffeine at three in the morning but it's the only way I get my stories done. See you soon. Oh, BTW if you wanna know anything 'bout me feel free to ask. I try to reply to all PM and reviews. If I haven't sorry. On with the story as my friends would say: Allons-y! (If you know where that's from let me know. I'll give you a virtual hug.)**

The reception was fun. I left my present on the present table and god it was packed with different sized boxes. I swear I think one of them was a plasma TV. Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie and Me got to sit up the front of the room at a huge table. The food was great and I sat next to Dimitri and Adrian. _Yah._ I thought sarcastically.

Once everyone had finished eating and people were chatting quietly, I started tapping on my champagne glass.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone turned to face me, champagne glasses in their hands. "I hope everyone has been enjoying themselves so far. I would like to give a speech for the happy couple. Okay I've known Lissa since we were put together at a young age to learn to spell our names. I admit I was a rebel at the academy and when Christian and Lissa started dating I didn't like it but I soon realised that he loved her and would do anything for her. I am happy to say you have my blessing and that I will always be here for you guys and I trust Christian with Lissa." When I finished everyone started clapping. A few other people said speeches and then the couple started the first dance of the night and people soon joined in.

"Would you like to dance?" Adrian asked while slipping an arm around my waist.

"Of course." He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. I didn't realise he could dance so well.

"Rose do you mind if I borrow Adrian for a dance?" Lissa asked.

"No of course not," I stepped away from Adrian and Lissa started dancing with him.

I turned around to go back to the table I was sitting at but I bumped into someone's chest.

"Sorry." I said while stepping back. I realised it was Dimitri I bumped into.

"Would you like to dance?" he said taking a step towards me.

"O-okay." I stuttered and I honestly don't know why. He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. I didn't know he could dance but he danced really well. The song changed to a slow dance and he brought me closer to him.

I had my head on his shoulder. He pulled back and looked at me but he was looking at my lips._ Does he only want me for my lips? _I thought. I noticed that he would look at my lips at least once during a conversation. _Does he really love me?_ He dragged his eyes to mine. He held my gaze. I no longer heard the music or saw the people around me all I saw was Dimitri and nothing else. _Oh my god, I love him._ I realised at that moment that I love him. _No, I've got to be wrong. _

I've been denying the truth even though he kissed Tasha and even though he broke my heart and tore it to shreds I still loved him. I moved closer to him and I my reverie was interrupted by Tasha grabbing Dimitri's attention. _Bloody bitch, interrupts us at the most crucial moment. _Dimitri reluctantly turned to face Tasha. Once he broke eye contact I saw everyone else around the room. Lissa was happy and she would be leaving soon for her honeymoon. We're going to visit the Academy and then she wanted to go to Russia but it depends on time.

"Dimitri, can we dance?" Tasha was asking Dimitri. I wanted to get cake and put it on her pretty dress but my good side of my conscientious won. Tasha was already putting an arm around Dimitri waist even though he was still holding me. _Was she trying to use force against him. _I couldn't explain it but he was mesmerized by her. It was as if she was using compulsion. He let go of me.

"I suppose so." They walked away together. _Could Natasha know how to use compulsion? _All Moroi have compulsion usage but it is very minimal. I wonder how she could compel Dimitri. _I swear I just wanted to grab her by the hair and hit her so hard_. But I'm not that bad. I can think it but not do it.

I went to sit at my table. Dimitri kissed Tasha and a tear escaped my eye.

"Hey, are you okay?" Christian asked me.

"Me? Of course."

"Really. Then why are you crying?" _Damn he's observant._ He turned around and tried to see what I was so focused on.

"Oh." He seemed devastated that I was jealous but there was something else there I couldn't put my finger on.

"Christian it's not what you think it is." I was desperate for him not to hate me. I couldn't take it if he hated me and then if that hatred spread to Lissa and others and I honestly don't what I would do.

"Rose." He was getting angry. Another tear escaped my eye.

"Please." I was begging him at this point. "I'll stop. I haven't done anything."

"Sure you haven't you got someone to make a lust spell for you and him. You knew he still had feelings for you but you still pushed him. How could you?"

"What? What lust spell? I . . . I –"

"No! Don't!" He was angry.

"Christian!" I was frantic at this point. Lissa came to stand next to Christian.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked concerned.

"Rose put a lust spell on Dimitri for him to fall in love with her again and she kissed him before the wedding. She made a note in Dimitri's writing to say that he didn't want my Aunt anymore before they left the Academy." _What the fuck is going on? _I was honestly confused at this point. I didn't do any of those things. Shock and disbelief flooded through the bond.

"No! She wouldn't. Rose wouldn't do that. Right?" Lissa turned to me to ask for confirmation.

"I didn't Lissa believe me." I was frantic again.

"If you believe her over me I'm leaving you." _What? OMG! He didn't just play that card. He's nuts._

"Christian." She couldn't choose between us? She was put on the spot. She didn't reply she just stood there quietly

"Fine then, I guess I know your choice." He walked away and she held a hand out to grab him but he was too quick. A few tears escaped her eyes she was trying not to have a panic attack. I walked over to her.

"Hey it's okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"No it's not. We just got married and he already wants to file for divorce and it's because of you!" I pulled her into a hug and she started breathing heavily.

"Calm down." I pulled back to wipe the tears away that escaped. "Listen I know how much you love him and I'm willing to sacrifice our friendship for you to be happy. So leave me I'll survive but you can't survive without him." It was hard for me to make that choice but I had to for her happiness. "It's going to hurt me but I'm obviously not wanted. I'll leave your life so you're happy with him. I'll pack my bags and I'll be gone before the end of the week. You can get a new guardian and I'll . . ." To be honest I didn't know what I would do but I had to choose her happiness over mine. "I'll go so you can be happy." I hugged her tightly and pulled away.

"Rose! You can't leave me. I can't be without you." She was begging me not to leave her.

"And you can't be without him. You need him. You love him. I can be replaced. I'll always love you and be her for you but sometimes you have to make hard choices to see other people happy."  
"Please! Don't go!" She begged.

"Are you really going to choose me over him? Listen, I'll keep an eye on you and when this blows over I'll come back."  
"Promise,"  
"Promise," She pulled me into a hug and then went to Christian.

I left the reception and went back to my room.

**A/N: Hey hope you liked this chapter. It actually made me cry while writing it. I put myself in their situation to know how they would feel. Anyways please review. Love you all. Need anything let me know? **


	15. Leaving

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews. You all make me want to write more. BTW there's a scene in this chapter where Rose cuts herself to get rid of the emotional pain, if this offends anyone I'm sorry but it's needed for the story. Enjoy and please review. If there are no review I'm not going to post (only kidding how could I not post) but it doesn't mean don't review. Love you all.**

I didn't want to go but I had to do what was best for the greater good. I grabbed my suitcase from under my bed.

I didn't start packing instead I changed into my pyjamas and just sat in the darkest corner of my room crying. I actually contemplated cutting myself. I got a razor blade from the bathroom and I sat back in the corner of my room. I placed it on my arm and created pressure. The blade broke the skin and it started to bleed. Lissa once said that physically pain would make you not think about the emotional pain –for a while, until you stop cutting yourself –. I could still feel the emotional pain so I made another cut; this one was a little deeper and longer.

I was still crying I was going to cut myself again when someone came into my room. The lights were off so I couldn't see who it was and they couldn't see me either. I noticed their hand move over to the wall to turn on the light. They turned the light on; I closed my eyes for them to adjust. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri closing the door behind him. He turned around and started walking to the bathroom. He looked to where I was sitting and then did a double take. In seconds he was kneeling in front of me.

"Rose." He said cautiously. He moved his hand closer to mine. "Give me the blade."

"No! I've got to make the pain go away!"

"Please give it me. I'll make the pain go away." He was desperate for me to give him the blade. "Please. Roza . . . please." The way he said my name made me drop the blade. He picked it up and threw it in the bin. He got a towel out of the cupboard and the first aid kit. I started crying more. He wrapped his arms around me and let me soak his shirt.

"I'm so . . . sorry." I said between heavy breaths.

"It's okay Roza." He let go of me to attend to my arm. "What were you doing?" He asked carefully trying not to spark another emotional breakdown.

"I needed . . . to stop the pain. To make it . . . go away."

"What pain?"

"Emotional pain. Physically pain makes you forget about the emotional pain."

"Roza you talk to people not go and cut yourself." He said a little upset and probably disappointed. It was hard for him to keep emotions under control.

"Everyone's left my life. I have no one."  
"Roza! Don't," He started. "Look at me!" I moved my head up a little. He was getting annoyed. He grabbed my chin and moved my head up so his eyes would meet mine. "Listen there are people here for you that love you and care about you don't push them out of your life because of what you think."

"It's not what I think it's what I know."

"How do you know?"

"Christian and I had an argument before and Lissa was trying to calm us down. Then Christian told her to choose between me and him. She didn't say anything and then he walked away. I told her that she should go and find him and to stay away from me until things calm down." Dimitri understood but he was still confused.  
"What were you arguing about?"

"You," Shocked covered his features.

'Me? What about me? What would spark that much anger between Christian and you for Lissa to choose between you?"

"I was watching you and Tasha dance and he took it the wrong way." His eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"But it wasn't just that."

"I was upset before Christian asked what was wrong. He claimed that I got someone to make a lust spell for you to fall in love with me again and he said that I faked a note to Tasha in your writing saying that you no longer wanted her."

"What? No you didn't. I would remember a lust spell. I remember the one we were put under."

"I know but that's not how Christian sees it." He finished bandaging my arm but he held my hand.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." I stood up and went over to my suitcase. He was behind me. I wanted to hug him and for him to tell it would be okay. I started getting clothes and putting it into my suitcase.

"Are you leaving?"

"I told Lissa I would." This was so hard for me, every word that left his mouth made me want to cry. I didn't know how I would leave, but all I know is that I have to go.  
"You don't have to go."

"Yes I do."

"Who's going to be Lissa's guardian?" He was trying to stall me.

"Anyone but me,"

"Don't go." He said.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay?" I faced him at this point.

"Because I love you. What about the other night? What about us?" He was getting a little more desperate at this point.

"There is no us! If you wanted me you shouldn't have left. I never made you leave." I was a shocked to hear those words come out of my mouth.

"Yes you did!" We were both getting angry.

"How?" I was confused but still angry. He walked from me and went over to his duster. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and walked over to me. He handed it to me. "What's this?"

"You should know." I opened it and it was a letter in my writing. I don't remember writing a letter.

_Dimitri,_

_I'm happy for you and Natasha. Forget about what happened during training. Forget about the way I acted. I still love you but I can't have you even though I've graduated it's not just that I can't have you it's that I no longer want you. _

_Tasha can give you what you want; a baby and a happy married life. Everything that happened between us it was never real. It shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry that you were put in that position. Trust me this hurts me more that it'll hurt you. I no longer love you, leave with Tasha and be with someone that loves you._

_Best wishes,_

_Rose._

Dimitri was looking up so I couldn't read his eyes.

"Dimitri listen," He didn't look up. I took a step towards him and stood on my toes so I was at eye level with him. "I swear to you with all my love, I never wrote this. I cried for weeks without. I cried myself to sleep for goodness sake. Why would I write this if I love you? You left without a goodbye under your own pretensenses so don't please don't blame me for your choices."

"Well if you didn't write it then who did?" He asked confused.

'I don't know. All I know is that something funny is going on." I packed some more clothes and things into another bag.

"I did say goodbye. I went to your room but you weren't there. And I went there again after curfew."

"Yeah well I went to see you too but Tasha said you weren't in." I had finished packing at this point.

"Oh." He was happy that I went to see him. I went over to him. He looked down on me. I stood on my toes again and placed my hands on his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. I love you and I'll miss you. Please whatever you do promise me you'll take of Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian."

"I promise." I pulled him in for a hug and pulled back slowly. As I pulled back I kept my eyes on his face and on his lips. I didn't pull away completely. I was inches away from his lips. I was about to move closer when he closed the distance. He kissed me so hard I fell back onto my feet and staggered backwards He caught me so I wouldn't fall, he wrapped his arm around my waist but he didn't break the embrace. He walked me towards the bed. He had one hand in my hair pulling me closer and another around my waist. He pushed me onto the bed.

"Please don't go." He said breathless. He kissed me again before I could answer.

He moved his hands over to my midriff. He put his hands under my shirt. My hands were tangled in his hair. He moved his hand to one of my breasts. He started playing with my nipple.

"Oh god, Dimitri,"

"Don't go. I'll bring you pleasure like this every night. I love you. I need you. You are my other half. I need you to get through life." He had pulled off my shirt at this point.

"I can't. I have to go. You're with Tasha."

"Then at least one last night please,"

"You're with Tasha."

"Shhh no more talking. Let me do the work." And with that last statement he roamed my body. Making me do things I've never done before. Every thrust made me scream out his name and he would repeat my name over and over again. We were both in ecstasy and enjoying our last night together.

We both slept happily that night.

I left before Dimitri woke up. I left the Court and went as far as I could. He found me before and I had no doubt he would find he know. He knew me well so he would probably find me quicker than he did last time. I caught the first bus out of the area and it was going to Spokane. _Yah just where I wanted to be. _I though sarcastically._ Memories that didn't need to be remembered would be remembered._

**A/N: What did you guys think of this chapter? It actually took me longer than I thought it would. What do you guys think of the story line so far? Good or crap. I thank everyone who's reviewed or PM me with ideas. I love you all and I try to post as soon as I write them. Sorry if I take too long. Read my other FF's and don't forget to review and oh have a good day. **


	16. Captured

**A/N: Hope everyone's good. Thank you all for the reviews. Before you read; I understand that a lot of people are getting confused with Dimitri and probably want Rose to kill him by now but patience is rewarded. This chapter will explain a little bit of the story but everything will come out in the next chapter. On with the story, I really appreciate all your reviews. Thank you honestly all of you. **

Once I was settled in a hotel in Spokane I went to Lissa. She was still sleeping but a loud banging woke her up. She realised it was coming from outside her door. Someone was knocking – or should I say breaking it down, by how hard they were knocking on the door.

"Coming," Lissa yelled as she got up and but her robe on. She opened the door and there was Dimitri and I swear he had tears on his cheek.

"She's gone because of you and your husband! She left to make sure you're happy but did you ever think of her happiness. Huh, Lissa did you?" He was so upset. I've never seen him like this before. He was frantic for any information and was willing to blame anyone but himself.

"What? Rose is gone. You know it's not just my fault she's gone. She left because you left her for Tasha without a goodbye! You broke her heart! Did you ever consider that Dimitri? You're ready to blame anyone but yourself." Lissa was angry. I tried to pull away some of the darkness. She calmed own a bit.

"Me. How's this fault?" He asked Lissa trying to figure out the situation.

"She still loved you when you left. She still wanted you. She probably wants you know but she doesn't want anyone to think badly of her. She cared about you so much and you ruined her. When you left all she would was cry and cry. She cried herself to sleep most nights and even though she doesn't admit it she had nightmares so painful they made her cry at night." With every word that Lissa spoke Dimitri's faced registered pain. I've never seen him so hurt.

"I didn't know any of that. No wonder she said that she wouldn't do anything with me after I hurt her. I understand now."

"What do you want to do? Do you want Rose or Tasha? I mean you can't exactly leave your _pregnant _– I might emphasise – girlfriend for Rose."

"It's not my child." He said matter of factly.

"What do you mean 'it's not yours'? If it's not yours then whose is it?"

"I honestly don't know but I do know that it's not mine. No matter what she says,"

"Bad girl. It's not nice to snoop or eavesdrop." Someone said. I was suddenly pushed out of Lissa's head.

"Hey!" I said to myself but mainly to that voice. It didn't come from Dimitri or Lissa. So who did it come from?"

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It said; _Dimitri calling._ I rejected the call. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him even though he probably needs someone to talk to. I soon got a text message from Dimitri. I wasn't sure whether I should open it but I was suddenly concerned for Lissa I was pushed out of her head. I remember when I was pushed out of Lissa's head a couple of years ago. It was by a spirit user which means there's a spirit user at the Court. I was now truly concerned for Lissa. They could be using compulsion on her. I opened Dimitri's message

_Rose, please call me. I'm concerned about you. Are you okay? Where are you?_

I hated him for everything that was happening I didn't want to talk to him so I replied to his message.

_I'm fine. Doesn't' matter where I am but you need to look after her; there is another spirit user at the court. Don't ask how I know just look after her. Please you promised. _I sent that and decided to figure out what I was going to do. Now I have to go back to the Court to look after Lissa. I left the hotel and moved to a place closer to the Court. I know I shouldn't have but I need to look after Lissa. She's my charge and even though I left it doesn't mean I can't take care of her.

About three hours later I was in a hotel about half an hour away from the court. I tried to get into Lissa's head but I was block and it wasn't by her. How could she not see it in the aura? How could Adrian miss it? The thought of Adrian brought tears to my eyes. I didn't say goodbye to him or to anyone for that fact. I was upset that I couldn't keep an eye on her. I decide to call her. It ringed and ringed but no one picked up. I was starting to worry. I waited a couple of minutes and I called Lissa again. This time my call was rejected. _What the hell is going on? _ I thought. I called Adrian and the same thing happened. I even tried Dimitri and his phone was switched off. _God only knows why._ _Were they avoiding me? Do they hate me?_ I thought. I was getting concerned. I caught a taxi that went to the court.

I decided to sneak into the Court. I went to the back entrance. There was a whole under the fence that no one ever walked passed. I went underneath and ran to Lissa's room as conspicuously as possible. I went to her room and knocked on the door. No one answered. I was getting really worried. I went to my room and no one was there. I sat behind the door and went to Lissa. She was in Tasha's room next door. Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Lissa and Christian were all tied up. Eddie was unconscious and there was a lump forming on the side of his head. He had obviously been hit. I left her head. _God what do I do? _This has something to do with Tasha. Why would she tie up Dimitri?

I got my stake and opened my door. I went as far back as I could to get a better starting place to run. I started running and a couple of feet away from the door I raised my leg so it would smash the door. I hit it and it hurt so much. The door opened slightly and I used my shoulder to push it open some more. Everyone snapped their heads to me. I looked around the room and Victor Dashkov was standing next to Natasha and the novice Samantha was also standing next to Victor.

"What's going on here?"

"Ah, Rose we were waiting for you to show up. Where have you been?"

"Shut up Victor! Why are my friends being held captive?"

"Because we needed you to show up and obviously this is the only way and of course you always jump into the situation unprepared. I see you haven't changed." He seemed so calm I just wanted to through him out the window.

"Neither have you."

"Touché,"

"Let them go."

"Oh okay." He whispered something to Samantha. She was under compulsion but by whom. Samantha went over to Lissa and grabbed her chair. She took it over to the opened window. "Are you sure you want her to let go."

"No! No, no, no. Please don't. What do you want?" They put Lissa down and she started to cry.

"We don't want you. We want Dimitri to turn and we want Lissa to cure me."

"No! No way! You can go to hell!" I yelled at him.

He laughed. "Ah, Rose still the same."  
"Shut up! Do you ever shut up? How did you even get into the Court?"

"Compulsion. How did you get in again, I might say."

"The old fashioned way," I swear when this is over I'm going to get him back into jail and this time he'll stay there forever.

"Not a surprise there. What do you want?"

"I want my friends out of here unscathed," I turned to Tasha, "Natasha why are you letting him do this?"

"Because you still love him. You shouldn't love him. He left you. He never loved you. I made him happy. I'm carrying his child." It hurt me to hear those words but I shoved the pain into the back of my head and focused at the situation at hand.

"That still doesn't explain why you're letting him do this. _If _he is the father of your child – if there is a child I might say – why are you letting him have him tied up?"

"Because he needs to be turned," she said with no emotion.

"By who! Why!" I yelled at her.

"By me and because he must stay with me forever. He is my true love." I was shocked to hear that.

"Wait. What! You're a Strigoi."

"Finally, someone notices." She seemed so calm and naïve given the situation.

"Then you're not pregnant. You lying bitch." I realised that it wasn't possible for her to be using compulsion on me. I wonder who it is then. "Then who's been using compulsion on everyone." I said speaking my thoughts

"Me." Someone said coming out of the darkness of the room. I turned and saw Robert Dashkov – Victor's brother.

**A/N: I know I shouldn't do the cliff-hangers but I'm figuring out what's going to happen. What do you guys want to see happen. I'm open to suggestions and alternatives. Let me know. Don't forget to review and have a good day. Next chapter should be up soon. Don't know when. Love you. See ya.**


	17. The Fight

**A/N: How are you all? What'd you think of the last chapter? If you guys think I should stop with the A/N let me know but I like writing them. I get to tell you what I think and plus it's a reminder to review. Please review. I really do appreciate it. If I haven't replied I'm so sorry. Criticism is welcome along with commendations. Love you all, keep reading and writing. **

"Totally not a shock there. Is there anyone else I should know about before we proceed?" I said to everyone in the room.

"No," answered Victor.

"Good. Now let them go."

"That's also a no."

"I will hurt you so much –." I was abruptly stopped by someone hitting me in the head. I turned around as quickly as possible. Samantha was behind me in a fighting pose. She dropped a metal pole on the floor. _That bitch did not just hit me with a pole. _ She had her hands up and was ready to fight me. Honestly I didn't want to fight a novice but in this situation I had to. We fought back and forth. She landed a few blows and so did I. There was an opening. I hit her head and I caught her before she fell to the ground. I let her go and she hit the ground with a light thud. She was out, only who knows how long for.

"Seriously, why are you making novices fight me? I'm a guardian for god sake. Are you trying to get me kill innocent people?"

"It is the first sign of madness." Victor replied.

"Shut the fuck up. You're pissing me off. Just argh," I said angrily.

"Don't talk to my brother like that." Robert said to me.

"You can shut up too." He took a step toward me.

"Robert don't." Victor said. He stopped in his tracks. He nodded slightly to his brother.

"Now I'm sure you've understood that I'm not going to let you 'kill' Dimitri and I'm defiantly not going to let Lissa heal you."

"Oh really," He said in a posh voice.

"Don't annoy the fuck out of me and don't get all posh on me. Why do you need me? You said you were waiting for me. Why?"

"Believe it or not my brother healed me and now we're bonded now and I want your blood on my hands pure and simple."

"You sick bastard."

"Rose, my brother her can render you unconscious with compulsion."

"Yeah and I can kill you . . . again I might say." He scowled at me and turned to Tasha.

"Do it now." She started to walk over to Dimitri. _Over my dead body she would change him._ I thought to myself. I ran towards her and reached her before she reached Dimitri. I pushed her to the ground and in my peripheral I saw Victor move towards Lissa, _Crap_.

"Rose help me!" Lissa screamed out in agony. Victor was probably torturing her to. _God Adrian better be helping her._

"Leave her alone!" Adrian yelled out right on cue. I couldn't keep my concentration on Lissa any more I had to kill Tasha before she killed me and everyone else.

"How could you lie to all of us? You're the one that put a lust spell on Dimitri. He never felt that much for you but there was a spark and you caused a fire in him. How could you get a lust spell made for him?" I yelled at her.  
"It wasn't just lust it was a compulsion necklace." I ripped the necklace off her and threw it to the ground.

"You evil bitch, you turned. Why?"

"I loved Dimitri and one day he was kissing me and he said your name. He loved you and I couldn't bare it. I needed him. I loved him and you came along and ruined it all!" I punched her to shut her up.

"Yeah and do you think I could bear it when he was with you. You lied to him. You faked my letter. You used compulsion on your own nephew! How could you? He loved you like you were his mother and you used compulsion on him!" I was getting really angry. She was trying to fight me off her by distracting me. I pushed her to the ground.

"Who turned you?"

"His parents now get off me!" She tried to push me off her and I could no longer stall her to get the information I needed. I knew the truth now Dimitri loved me but was under compulsion by Victor.

She tried to push me off her but I pushed down on her chest. I held her down with my hand it was hard to reach for my stake behind me. She almost snapped my neck when I punched her in the face with my elbow. I grabbed my stake and staked her.

"I'm sorry Christian." She said before letting go off me. I got off her quickly. Christian and Adrian were now unconscious. Lissa was no were to be seen.

"Where's Lissa?" I yelled at Victor who was standing next to Lissa's chair but she wasn't in it.

"She didn't cooperate and she slipped out of my hold and fell."

"Fell? Fell where?" I yelled frantically at him.

"Out the window," He said nonchalantly.

"What? No!" I ran toward him really quickly and pushed him against the wall. "Why? Why did you do that? Couldn't you just get your brother to heal you? You fucking idiot!" I yelled so loudly that finally guardians came.

I turned him around so his face was towards the wall. I held his hands behind his back. I pushed him against the wall and blood started to seep out of the side of his head. The guardians came and took him out of my hold and took him with his brother.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger again. Did you like the chapter? Story's probably going to finish in the next few chapters. Do you guys still hat Dimitri? I hope you guys like him now. **


	18. Hero

Once they were gone I ran over to the window.

"Lissa!" I called out frantically but there was no point. She was probably already dead even though I hated to admit. I sat on the floor and cried frantically. _She was my charged and died on my watch. If I didn't go she would still be alive. _I was tuned out to everything but something brought me out of my reverie.

"Rose! Help me!" A voice said. I jumped up and looked around there was no one there. "Please. I can't hold on any longer!" I looked out the window and holding on to the ledge was a frantic Lissa.  
"Oh my god, I'm coming." I held on to the window with one hand and grabbed her with the other. I pulled her up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," And with those finally words she collapsed onto me.

"Lissa! Lissa, wake up! Please wake up!" I said trying to wake her up. I was so worried that she might have died. _No, I'm wrong she wouldn't die on me. Would she? _I was freaking myself out at this point. I picked her up and held her in my arms as I ran down the stairs to the Court hospital.

"Help me someone!" I yelled as I kicked the door open. Someone came in from a door at the end of the room.

"Oh my," She ran over to me. "What happened?"

"Don't worry. Please help her. Others are hurt as well." She ran over to the phone on the table.

When she was done on the phone a bunch of people came running out of doors and took Lissa. I ran back upstairs to bring the others own stairs.

I untied Christian, Eddie, Adrian and Dimitri from their chairs. I picked Eddied up because he was injured the most. I ran back down stairs and gave him to the doctors. A guardian helped me haul the other three down stairs.

Dimitri was the last to be brought down.

"Rose what happened to your head?" A doctor asked. I move my hand automatically to the back of my head and pulled my hand back. There was blood on it.

"I go hit before." The words came out slurred and everything went black.

I soon woke up in a white room. It brought back memories of when I used to wake up at the nurses office back at the Academy. I let my eyes adjust to the light. I tried to sit up but someone's hand pushed me back down on the bed.

"You need to rest. You might have a concussion." I looked down at the hand first and then I turned to the person.

"Christian? I'm so sorry –." I started but he cut me off.

"I know everything, Lissa told me. I'm the one who should be apologising. If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead today." You could tell he had been crying.

"Were you hit?"

"No I was compelled to go to sleep." That's good news. One person spared from the wrath of Victor.

"Good to hear. I'm sorry I had to kill Tasha."

"If you didn't she could have killed Rose and she would have changed Dimitri. She needed to die. She played all of us." A few tears escaped his eyes. He closed his eyes. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." He started to cry into my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Rose. Please forgive me. Lissa could have died today. She's my life. I should have protected her better. She's my wife for god's sake. What kind of husband am I?" I pulled back. I wiped his tears away with my finger.

"Listen it's not your fault. I shouldn't have left. You did what you could. No one knew that was going to happen. She still loves you and I still approve of you being her husband." He pulled me into a hug and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you. You should rest now." He pulled away and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"How's Lissa."

"She's okay. They gave her medication to sleep so her body could heal and so she could rest better after healing Victor. She's still in a little shock after what happened but all in all she's okay."

"How about everyone else?"

"Dimitri's in ICU, Adrian has a concussion an Eddie's also in ICU."

"How did Eddie and Dimitri end up in ICU?"

"They both fought before being tied up the save Lissa, Adrian and me."

"Oh. What's their condition?"

"They're both stable but the doctors think they both have concussions and possible internal bleeding." I was shocked to hear that.

"It's all my fault," I was getting panicky. "If I didn't go no one would be in ICU. They'd be happy and not in pain."

"Rose," Christian leaned closer to me and held my face so I would look at him. "If you didn't come they wouldn't be in ICU, they'd be dead or Strigoi. You saved them, all of them." I started to cry.

"But . . . if we didn't have that argument. If I still didn't love him . . ."

"Hey, I was under compulsion and you can't help it that you love him. You guys are meant to be together, happily." He let go of my face and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey Lissa's probably going to wake up soon. I know she would love it if you're the first person she sees when she wakes up." I told him. He half smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so." He got up and went to the door. "Christian," He turned around.

"Yes."

"Thank you for everything. Really you keep her safe even though I wasn't here to protect her."

"I'll tell her you said hi," and with that he left the room.

**A/N: Hey you guys are probably freaking over what has just happened in the past few chapters. Don't worry it will be a happy ending so don't worry.**


	19. Happily Ever After

It had been two weeks since the incident. Everyone was out of the hospital. Adrian was already recovered. He just used too much spirit and got hit quite a bit. Lissa had a few scrapes and bruises and needed to sleep a lot. I also realised she's been eating a lot. Eddied had a broken arm and sustained bruises and cuts. Dimitri was recovering from a Strigoi bite. Tasha took quite a bit of blood. He had a few bruises and cuts but all in all they were all okay.

Lissa organised today as a day that we would all meet up and talk about what happened and mourn the death of Tasha. We were all sitting in room. Christian was sitting with Lissa. Adrian and Dimitri were on either side of me and Eddie was sitting next to Christian because he was his charge.

"Thank you all for coming." Lissa began once we were all seated and comfortable. "Today is a day of happiness and of course mourning. We are here to talk about what happened a few weeks ago. We were all placed in near death situations and everyone here tried to help each other survive." Christian took over.

"Aunt Tasha was a lovely person and no one suspected what happened to happen. We are here today to mourn her death and I assure all of you that I will not turn Strigoi." Over the past few weeks Christian had been freaking out that he might go to the bad side. All of his family was gone now. "I would like thank Eddie, Dimitri and of course Adrian for risking your lives to help save me and my wife. I would mostly like to thank Rose. She came and did the impossible. She saved Lissa from falling to her death. She came at the right time before any of us got seriously hurt. Rose, I thank you and just remember I owe you."

"Thank you Christian. Thank you, all of you. I'm just glad that the six of us are okay."

"Seven," Lissa corrected.

"No, there are six of us. What do you mean?"

"Rose, I'm pregnant."

"What? Oh my god. Congratulations." I got up and went to hug her. I went back to my chair.

"Rose, Lissa and I have reached an agreement that we want you to the baby's godmother." Christian told me.

"Wow, I'd be honoured."

After the happy news we had morning tea that Lissa organise. The rest of our group congratulated her.

I was standing near the table eating a quiche when Adrian walked over.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked as he picked up a champagne glass.

"I'm okay. What about you. I heard you put up quite a fight."

"I had to do something. Listen I know we drifted apart but I want you to know that you are free to date who you like and I want you to meet Amanda." A pretty dhampir girl walked out with beautiful curves. She was a blonde and had blue eyes. She stood next to Adrian and he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Very nice Adrian but I don't think I'm going to be dating for a while. I'm glad you found someone that loves you and someone that could possibly be your guardian one day." She walked off to the bathroom.

"You're not upset are you?"

"Adrian, honestly I was happy being with you. I loved it. It didn't take much effort and you tried so hard to be something you're not. I'm happy for you but if you ever need anything I'm always here for you. You know that right."

"I know. Thank you so much for saving my life. I'm so happy you're okay. I can't believe you left without a goodbye." He pulled me into a tight hug as he pulled away he kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you. I'll see you around." And with that he left the way he came in. _Wow. Adrian found his own personal play toy. I thought he would never get over me. _I thought to myself.

Lissa put some music on and people that weren't even invited to this were coming in from different doors and dancing. I guess this is the happy part of the night.

Lissa was happily dancing with Christian; married and a baby coming on the way. Adrian was dancing with Amanda. He seemed happy and that's what's important. She came walking my way. She got a drink.  
"Amanda." I started.

"It's Rose isn't?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm happy for you and Adrian but I'm warning you know if you hurt him, I swear I will hunt you down . . . I'm sure you can deduce the rest of my sentence no need to scare you too much."

"Rose, I know you're concerned but I assure I'm not going to hurt him."

"When I say hurt I don't just mean physically. When he loves someone and you break his heart, his heart is literally broken. If you don't love him leave. I don't want to see him get hurt."  
"Rose, I understand completely. I assure you I do care about him." She started to walk away. "Don't forget I can hurt you too." And with her taking the finally words she walked back to Adrian. She started talking to him and he looked to me with a smile and shook his head. He then went back to his date.

"I never remember a time when Rose Hathaway was alone." Someone said into my ear. It was a familiar voice. I turned around. Dimitri was standing there with a beautiful suit on that was moulded to his body.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good. What about you Miss Heroine."

"Thanks you for my new title comrade. I'm . . . okay considering."

"Can we talk?" He was suddenly serious.

"Yeah," He walked me over to a more quiet and private part of the now dance rave party. I was facing him. "What's up?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry. For everything, for leaving you for Tasha, for putting you in harm's way, for making you cry, for making you save my life. You don't know how sorry-." He seemed so sorry. I've never seen him so heart broken. I silenced him by putting my finger to his lips. He looked down at my finger and then moved his eyes to mine.

"I know you're sorry. I forgive you." He moved his hand over to take mine away from my lips. He pulled my fingers back but held my hand.

"Would you ever take me back?" He asked.

"Why are you asking?" He looked away from my piercing gaze. I took a step toward him and kissed him. He automatically kissed me back and in the process pushed me against the way.

People started whistling and yelling out Dimitri's and my name. I started laughing and he kissed me again.

He was kissing me as he opened our bedroom door. He pushed me into the room and closed the door with his foot. Once the door was closed he pulled my shirt off. I pulled his off. He walked me towards the bed and pushed me down. He pulled my pants off and went back to kissing me.

He pulled back to let me breath. He started kissing my neck and went to my breast. He pulled my bra off and played with my hard nipple. He rolled it in his mouth. He moved on hand down to my waist and moved his hand back and forth over my clit. He moved his lips back to mine. He pushed his finger into my entrance and arched my back to him. He soon replaced his finger with his tongue. I just wanted him inside of me.

"Dimitri, please." My climax was building. I was curious if I could get the same reaction out of him as he could get out of me. I pushed his head out from between my legs. I moved my head over to his member.

"Oh, Rose." I kept my eyes on his face as I bobbed up and down. Five minutes later he pushed me off him and back on to the bed.

"I'm in control. I like to see the pleasure I can produce from you." He whispered seductively into my ear.

He kissed me and demanded entrance to my mouth, I granted his plea. He entered me slowly but I was so wet it didn't hurt too much. I wrapped my legs around him. He seemed much more skilled than the last. He knew all the right spots to hit, always the G spot. He said my name like prayer with each thrust. I rolled him over and straddled him. I was soon riding him. He rolled me back onto my back and kissed me again.

He was soon pounding into me so fast that I had to hold on to the bed frame. I reached my climax and he soon followed. He pulled out and fell next to me.

"Wow, you're tighter than last time. I like it." He said between heavy breaths.

"You got better. What have you been doing? Playing with yourself while fantasising about me," He turned his head away from me. "Oh my god you did,"

"Shut up." He said while laughing.

"I love you." I said while lying on my side to look at him.

'I love you too." He pushed back down on to the bed and kissed me. "Goodnight Roza." And with that we both feel asleep in ecstasy and happily.

**A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of the sorry. I'm sorry to see it go. I want to thank everyone that has been with me on this journey through betrayal and love. I hope you enjoyed it. I thank everyone for reviewing including; , Belikov, , jblc77, vampiresrockroza, sunayna4sho, gopher_luv, LindseyLee, Isabelle Jiroux, kloo412, Halloween265, Ashes2Dust18, Moonchilde, rangarose, vafolife123 and olivia Williams. (Sorry if I spelt anything wrong). I thank you all. Thank you for reading. I love you all. If you have any ideas let me know. Thank you again and don't forget to review the last chapter to tell me if you enjoyed the how the story ended. Happy reading and writing, **

**Love, Ana1210**


	20. Author's Note: READ ABOUT SEQUEL

Hello all.

This isn't really a chapter but it's an author's note. I know, how stupid. But I have no other way to communicate with all my fans.

So, I am going to make a sequel to You Mean the World to Me BTCH.

It's going to be called; I don't know.

This story is going to be about Victor taking Adrian and Lissa and using his brother to help restore him forever. If he uses all three he won't be sick anymore. The only thing is if he uses them he will kill them. If they do restore him he will have enough power in him to restore one of the three people and no doubt he will restore his brother.

How will Rose and Dimitri find them if Lissa and Rose no longer have a bond?

This story will capture love, pain and loss in many forms. What will happen to Lissa's baby? Will the child no longer have a mother? Will Rose lose her relationship with both Adrian and Dimitri? Who will die? Who will survive the wrath or Victor Dashkov? How will Christian help? How does the queen get taken away from her guardian?

Rose feels terrible for not guarding Lissa that night she was taken.

Anyway I'll be starting the story soon, so be on the lookout. I'll add the URL to this A/N: Don't forget to smile.

XOXO

Ana1210


End file.
